Between The Voices
by tillihearyousing
Summary: Nicolette and Stephen share a love for Phantom of the Opera. While they're in the middle of performing a duet, suddenly they're whisked onto the stage at the Paris Opera House. Nicolette and Stephen find themselves immediately under the watchful eyes of the Phantom.
1. Chapter 1: Voices

**Author's Note: **

**Thank you so much for reading this! It means the world to me. I love Phantom of the Opera. I also have really liked reading the fanfiction so I'm giving it a go myself. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Phantom of the Opera does not belong to me. Neither do any of the songs I reference including: By The River (Maury Yetson), Nell (Camille Saint-Saens), and Till I Hear You Sing (Andrew Lloyd Webber). My OC's (Nicolette and Stephen) are mine though. **

**I'll be trying to update at least weekly on Tuesdays if not biweekly. **

**Thanks again! Enjoy! **

Chapter 1: Voices

Nicolette:

I roll my shoulders back and then my neck. Then I take a deep breath and focus on my voice.

All is well as I go up the scale but as I come back down, my voice disappears before crackling into existence for a second. It's just a second though and then it leaves.

I run a hand through my hair and sigh. My audition is literally a week away and my sore throat stubbornly remains. I straighten again and go to the kitchen. I pull out a mug and some mint tea then boil water. As the water boils, I pull out my phone and turn on my favorite soundtrack: _Phantom of the Opera. _The opening notes of the title song plays. I sing along to both parts, my voice echoing through the entire house. Even though my throat is still sore, this feels so much better to sing than the French piece I'm currently learning. While I know classical music is important to know and be able to do, I don't really enjoy it. It's hard to get passionate about.

However, with broadway music, I throw myself into the role I am singing. I get passionate. I connect with the music. Singing this style of music makes me incredibly happy.

Now if only I could act.

It's been my dream to be on stage in a musical since I was younger. I got a chance in a school musical to be in the chorus line but due to schedule conflicts I had to drop out. I've never been able to follow that particular dream but I've always felt that I'd be good at it with how passionate I am for it.

My dream role is Christine Daae. I've always loved the music and her character. Singing the Phantom soundtrack almost every day reminds me where I want to be.

The kettle whistles and I prepare my tea. I continue to sing a few of the songs from _Phantom _and _Love Never Dies_ before grabbing my mug and settling into a chair with my French piece in front of me. Mindlessly, I review the words over and over, trying to memorize them and imprint them into my mind. I assume my piece needs to be memorized which adds a layer of stress. It was only last week that I completely forgot the words to an Italian song I'd had for a few months in front of my class. Now I'm hurriedly cramming into my mind a new language and a new tune.

I sigh and put down the music. I really don't want to do this right now. I stand and stretch again then put aside the finished cup of tea. I go to the piano and pull out the _December Songs_ book. I could practice my other audition song at least.

I'm much more passionate about this song; it's in english and I can relate to it. _By the River _speaks to the depression I struggled through earlier this year. Despite being not constantly upset now, I still connect to this song. The river calls to the girl, telling her that in her death she'll find peace. That the river will love her and that she only needs the river. All I've wanted this year was a break from chaos. "_I will ease your burdens. I will bring you rest." _The familiar lyrics are beyond comforting at this point. They also calm me down.

I rest my head against the piano and take a deep breath.

I can do this audition.

I want to make music. I want to be Christine Daae. I want to be on Broadway.

I want to make the _Music of the Night. _

Stephen:

I walk into the orchestra room at my new school. I see a dark haired girl chatting with who I assume to be the teacher. He nods and she grabs her sheet music tightly before leaving the room. _Must be going to a practice room. _

I turn and walk up to him. "Hello," I say and my tone comes out as bored. Oh well.

"Hello, you must be Stephen," the director says with a smile.

"Yes, Mr. Charles."

"Welcome to the solo and ensemble class. What instrument do you play?"

"I sing," I say sharply. I doubt anyone here has a good ear for singing. I already heard the choir. It was awful. Plus, I can already see that this teacher doesn't appreciate anything outside of strings.

"Cool. We have one other singer," he replies. "Today, we're going to be performing in front of each other. You can go last if you'd like. Or not at all." He shrugs then walks to the front of the class.

A pianist plays a Disney song and some violinists squeak out their festival music. Finally the dark haired girl reenters. Mr. Charles turns to me. "Stephen?"

I get up and think about songs I know well. _Till I Hear You Sing_ comes straight into my mind. I sing only a section but the moment I start the dark hair girl's eyes snap right towards mine. I finish and everyone claps. Then she stands up.

"Nicolette will be singing her college audition for us. If you please."

"Hello, I'm Nicolette Evers. I will be singing _Nell_ and _By the River_."

She launches into two equally beautiful songs and smiles as she sits. I take back my previous comment. Apparently someone here can sing.

I turn to her. "I would be honored to do a duet with you," I say quietly. She grins.

"Can it be from _Phantom?"_ she replies immediately back.


	2. Chapter 2: The Power of Music

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed or followed or favorited this so far. You're awesome!**

**Here's the Tuesday update; it took every ounce of will I have not to post this earlier. **

**Rebel Belle: Thank you so much! I'm glad you like the summary, I was definitely worried about it. **

**PhantomFan01: Thank you!**

**Guest: Thank you! I'm going to try to update every Tuesday (any maybe Thursdays... I haven't decided yet)**

**There's a few things I want to mention before we continue. This is going to be a slight AU where Erik/the Phantom is younger, like in his early 20's. There's a reason for this later, I promise! Nicolette and Stephen are both seventeen.**

**Phantom of the Opera does not belong to me but my OCs are of my own making. **

**And now onto the story! Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: The Power of Music

Nicolette:

I turn back to the piano and play through his part again. Stephen's voice strains for the note and then scoops into it. I try not to wince. His voice is great for the most part but it's not the Phantom's. I don't have the heart to tell him though. He, however, has praised me multiple times on being a great Christine.

I reach for my phone and put the instrumental version of _Phantom of the Opera_ on. The powerful chords echo through the practice room and I smile before taking a breath and beginning. The first few notes are low and grate on my voice. I want to clear it immediately. However, once I reach the comfort of the middle to high notes, it's smooth sailing and my voice feels fine.

Then Stephen comes in. He loves this song but I would never cast him as Phantom. His voice would fit better as Raoul. Still, he has a good voice and I'm grateful for the chance to sing a duet with him.

We work on the duet for the next two weeks. His voice grows stronger. I've been working on achieving those hard notes at the end. Stephen watches me as I move my mouth around, trying to achieve a pure and strong sound. Half the time I feel like I'm shrieking.

"I liked the third way," he says, sounding distracted and bored.

I wince. That was the hardest way but I try the high note again. He stands and comes to my side as I gasp afterwards. I truly feel like Christine. I raise a hand to my throat before reaching for my water bottle.

"Shall we run through it again?"

I nod and we start the music again.

Stephen:

Mr Charles calls us in and then has us go first. Despite not being in any sort of costume, we decided to do the acting. Everyone turns to the back of the room, where the chairs have been cleared. The music starts and I grab Nicolette's wrist, jerking her to me .

We sing through the entire thing and I throw myself into the role. Everyone claps when we're done.

"You know the school culture festival is coming up soon," one girl remarks. "You guys should sing!"

The Culture Festival? Nicolette turns to me. "It's like a talent show," she explains. She blushes. "Actually I wanted to ask you if you would do it with me?"

"Yeah, sure," I reply. I quite enjoy performing with her. She's an incredible singer.

Nicolette's face lights up. "Wonderful!" she squeaks. Then the others perform. There's a pianist who can play incredibly. Nicolette explains that the pianist also sings but has more of a pop style. A violinist plays. He's rather good. These people are finally beginning to grow on me.

Nicolette:

Auditions for the Culture Festival come about two weeks later. I sign Stephen and I up right away.

During our fifth period, we sit in a practice room facing each other, giving our voices a well deserved break. I look up at him. He has blonde hair and bright green eyes. He's handsome, but too arrogant about it. He's told me a few times he's from the east coast. Apparently the west coast doesn't compare. Silently I agree. I love Boston and Washington D.C. so much more than my hometown of Las Vegas.

"I was thinking it might be cool if we had costumes," I finally say, breaking our silence.

"Yeah," he replies distractedly, "but where do we find _Phantom_ costumes?"

"I can make them."

He perks up that. "That would be super cool. Although, don't you think we should wait to see if we get in?"

I shrug. "I know the teacher. She likes me. I think we're in."

He nods. "Costumes then."

Stephen:

Nicolette and I pass the audition with no issue.

She's been working on my costume first since I just need a cloak to wear over my normal performance attire. I already have a mask I picked up from online.

Her costume is much, much harder. She hasn't shown it to me yet but I know she wants to copy the white dress Christine wears in _Think of Me _in the _Phantom of the Opera _movie.

Two Fridays before our performance, she hands me a beautiful black cloak, embroidered like the Phantom's cloak. It's pretty cool.

She insists we do a rehearsal at her house in our costumes the Saturday before our week of performances. I give in. I meet her at her house. She opens the door and I gasp.

Her hair has been perfectly curled and pinned back to look like Christine's, although Nicolette's hair is much darker, almost black. Her dark eyes look innocently up at me. Then I look down at the white dress.

It's perfect.

She opens the door wider and I come in. I pull my mask over my face.

"Let's rehearse, my Christine," I say quietly. Nicolette grins and leads me to her piano.

Nicolette:

We're the last performance of the night. The audience is packed for opening night. Finally, after an hour of tightly bundled nerves, I step into my spot on the wings. The music begins and Stephan grabs my wrist, harshly pulling me onto the stage.

I follow him reluctantly, trying to get away from him. "_In sleep he sang to me. In dreams he came. That voice which calls to me and speaks my name."_ Stephan glances back at me then keeps pulling me forward. "_And do I dream again, for now I find, the Phantom of the Opera is there, inside my mind."_

We've now turned at least once and headed back to center stage. Stephen releases my wrist and I turn to face him. _"Sing once again with me, our strange duet. My power over you grows stronger yet. And though you turn from me, to glance behind."_ I pull away from him slightly and try to move from his side. He grabs me and pulls me close again. _"The Phantom of the Opera is there, inside your mind."_ He reaches up and brings a finger up to my forehead before pulling away.

_"__Those who have seen your face, draw back in fear,_" I sing to him although I never really got what was the big deal with the Phantom's face. At least in the stage production it honestly doesn't look that bad. Maybe I've spent too many hours on Tumblr. "_I am the mask you wear."_

_"__It's me they hear."_

We launch into the duet part. Our voices are nice together but I find our performance lacking in the energy the song usually holds. I can tell, however, that our audience is impressed.

The next little bit is routine. We're dramatic and we sing the words right. Then we get to my least favorite part. I close my eyes and take a deep breath, "_He's there the Phantom of the Opera."_

I go up to the high note.

"_Sing my Angel of Music."_

I go back up.

_"__Sing for me."_ But this time it sounds like two voices.

I support my voice and form the 'ah' shape before breathing in.

Suddenly a hand grabs my wrist. I look down at gloved hands. Stephen wasn't wearing gloves when we went on.

I look up into a masked face. Then I turn to see Stephen in the masked man's other hand. The masked man pries off Stephen's mask then throws it across the stage. I blink and come out of my preforming haze. The adrenaline rushes out of me but is replaced by fear. There is no more backtrack playing. This isn't our school's little stage. It's too grand, too big.

"Why are you dressed as me?" the masked man hisses.

"Opera Ghost?" I whisper in horror.

The man turns. "Ah, I see you aware of who I am. Then you should also be aware of the danger of crossing me."

I stumble over to Stephen's side and grab his hand tightly. "Nicolette, why does this look like the Paris Opera House?"

The Opera Ghost laughs coldly. "So you know who I am but not where you are? How amusing."

"We were just-"

I glare at Stephen. "Please, Opera Ghost, forgive him. He's been a bit confused these past few days. He hit his head rather hard a week ago."

"You're a terrible liar, mademoiselle," he sneers. "Well, as long as you two are dressed like this, you must hide."

I feel a terrible pain in my head before I slump to the ground.


	3. Chapter 3: The Phantom

**I am so sorry for not updating earlier! I feel so bad. **

**I had my orchestra concert last night and it went longer than expected so I wasn't able to upload. But on the brighter side, for my spring concert, we're playing a Phantom of the Opera Medley. I'm pretty excited about that!**

**Some more good news, I've decided to update on Tuesdays and Fridays from now on. A week is just too long to wait. **

**PhantomFan01: You always make me smile! I love your reviews. I'm sorry I made you wait an extra day. **

**Now onto the chapter. I hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter 3: The Phantom's Lair

Nicolette:

I wake in the swan bed that looks like it's been taken right of the movie. Every phangirl's dream. I start to move when I notice how incredibly sore my head feels. I moan and slump back into the cushions.

Then the Phantom yanks back the curtains and appears right above me, letting in some more light. I pull my arm over my eyes and try to block it out. My feeble attempt doesn't really do anything.

The Phantom has other ideas though and forces me out of the bed. My body aches and I stumble a bit as I try to gain my footing. My headache is killing me. He sighs and picks me up, even though it is rather rough. He carries me into what seems to be a main room with a couch in it, as well as two rather comfortable looking chairs. He deposits me on the couch next to a pale looking Stephen.

"I'm no fool," the Phantom explains coldly, cutting right to the issue. "I know you're hiding something. You might as well start by explaining why you're dressed like Christine." He shoots me a rather nasty glare. "And why you're dressed like me." Stephen is the next unfortunate soul to be on the receiving end of that look.

"We were performing," Stephen supplies, "and suddenly we were in the Paris Opera House."

"And where were you performing before?" the Phantom questions cooly. "And why are you dressed like that?"

"We were performing for our high school. I was playing the Phantom of the Opera. Nicolette was playing Christine. Surely you've heard of The Phantom of the Opera by Andrew Lloyd Webber? Love Never Dies? Obviously you have if you've got this kind of set up." Stephen rambles on and on until finally I kick him.

"Stephen, I don't think he's part of the phandom," I hiss.

Stephen raises an eyebrow. "You seriously believe that he's the Phantom of the Opera? That's he's Erik? O.G.?"

The Phantom tenses at the use of his name and I kick Stephen hard again. "Yes. Don't get us killed."

"Nicolette, that's ridiculous"

Stephen laughs but then the Phantom glares at him. He has sharp blue eyes. I let out a sigh. This isn't book Erik so far.

Now, to figure out if he's more like Erik from Yeston's _Phantom_ or like Webber's. Either one of them would be pretty cool. Distracted by thoughts of musicals, I start to hum _You Are Music_.

The Phantom sighs when he hears that tune. "You are singers?"

We both nod. "Yes!" I reply. "I've always wanted to learn from the Angel of Music."

He stands quickly and in seconds has his fingers pressed to my throat. "I am the Angel of Death," he snarls at me. "You'd do well to remember it. I don't give lessons to ordinary girls like you." He backs off. "They're looking for chorus members. You will audition for me, now, and I will get you spots if you're good enough."

I nod and go first. I sing my classical piece- Nell. The Phantom frowns. "You're voice is fine but you have no passion."

That's the first time I've been told that. "I'm sorry. I don't like that song very much, I'm afraid. And I don't know what it means."

"Then you aren't feeling it as you should," he snaps. "Otherwise, you're as good as the other idiots that make up the chorus." Then he turns on Stephen who, to my complete horror and shock, sings _Till I Hear You Sing_. The Phantom looks appalled. "That's not opera."

"I've never been trained classically."

The Phantom considers this. "I will let the managers know you are coming. You'll be fine for now. Now, we must have you change."

He glares at us and leads us to a room. "Stay here till I return."

Stephen:

"Why do you think he's being so nice?" I question.

Nicolette snorts. "Because the Phantom being cold, condescending, and sarcastic is the definition of nice."

"He should have killed us," I reply, darkening. "I think you're forgetting who we're dealing with."

"Perhaps he's just made out to be worse than he is," she replies, her nose in the air. "He just needs to be shown love. Don't you think he deserves that?"

"He's murdered people," I mutter under my breath.

She rolls her eyes. "We need a story. Obviously, we'll have to tell the Phantom the truth, you've given too much of it away. For other people, however, we need to have a cover story."

"Well, I think we're going to have to be American."

"I'm pretty sure we're speaking French so I think we can get away with being French. Perhaps, we're from a small mountain town. We came to Paris looking for a chance to progress our talents?"

"Why did we come together?" I point out. "We have to deal with your propriety and such."

"You are my cousin?"

I shrug. "Sure. So we're cousins who came to Paris to progress our abilities and talents. We are singers so we found a job at Paris' most amazing opera house."

"Sounds good to me," she chirps. Then she yawns and leans against the bare wall. The room is completely empty. "I'm going to get some sleep. Wake me up when the grinch returns."

I roll my eyes at her. "Will do."

The "grinch" returns a little later with a dress for Nicolette and an outfit for me. I nudge Nicolette hard and she snaps awake. She smiles at the dresses and takes them thankfully. The Opera Ghost gives us each a place to change and then stalks away.

Once we're both situated in new clothes the Phantom wraps fabric around our eyes. "Now we ascend," he whispers.

**Please review! It totally makes my day. And thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4: The World Above

**Author's Note:**

**I feel so bad for not updating sooner. But I plan to make it up to you guys with two more chapters tomorrow. I swear. **

**Anyways, thank you for the follows and the reviews. They totally make my day. **

**Grapejuice101: I have definitely read a story or two of yours so I completely flipped out when I saw that you had reviewed. Thank you so much! I'm sorry it took forever for me to update. **

**PhantomFan01: Hahaha, Stephen needs to shut it. Thank you for your kind words, your reviews always make me laugh. **

**PumpkinKitten: I'll try to make it more clear from now on by bolding the perspective changes. I had them in previously but they kind of blend in.**

**Now on to the story! The Phantom of the Opera does not belong to me. However Stephen and Nicolette are my characters. **

Chapter 4: The World Above

**Nicolette:**

The Phantom undoes the blindfolds and reveals a plain dressing room. He stands in front of us, still as menacing as before. "So, who are you?"

"I'm Nicolette Lialtri," I offer with a smile.

"Stephen Main," Stephen grumbles.

"And what brings you to my opera house?" There is a trace of amusement in the sapphire blue eyes but it is a sick amusement, like the kind a cat might get from playing with a mouse.

"We did not come on purpose, sir," I say humbly and give Stephen a look to make sure he keeps his mouth closed. "It is a laughable story though."

He raises his eyebrows. "Proceed with care then."

"We were both on stage at our school singing a selection from an opera. I get sort of dazed when I perform and so I didn't notice until you grabbed me that our setting had changed. Somehow, we were transported."

"Well you do believe your story, I can give you that," he says dryly. "I don't care if your story is true or false. You need a better one for other people and you must practice it to the extent that you can pass if off as true."

We both nod. "Of course."

"You will not speak of my home to anyone, unless you wish to die, of course," he says in the most normal of tones. A shiver runs through my body and his lips twist in a sly smile. "You will be understudies in the chorus. Work your hardest, I do not stand for idleness." Then he fixes Stephen with a firm glare. "Stay away from Christine Daae." He turns back to both of us. "Madame Giry should be joining us shortly. She will be showing you to your rooms."

At that, a knock comes on the door and a woman steps inside. She has dark hair that is tightly pulled back and wears a long black dress. She glances at us and doesn't smile at all.

The Phantom turns to her. "This is Nicolette Lialtri and Stephen Main. They will be understudies in the chorus. Nicolette has classical experience but Stephen's is lacking. They do not have a home here. The dormitories should do." Madame Giry nods. He turns back to us. "Good bye."

The Phantom slips away and we turn to Madame Giry. She leads us silently from the room and down a series of dark hallways lit by candles. "It is the middle of the night," Madame Giry explains shortly. Finally we get to a door and Madame Giry opens it and steps inside. We ascend a flight of twirling stairs and finally she opens another door. "This will be your room. You're sharing it with Monsieur Jared Tillimonte." Stephen nods.

"Thank you," he whispers and enters the room.

"You will find a basic set of clothes in the wardrobe."

Then she closes that door and descends back down with me. We leave this tower and go down another series of hallways.

She at last opens another door and we descend a little ways down. She opens a door. "This will be your room. The Phantom has specifically asked that you attempt to befriend Christine Daae. She will be your roommate."

I nod. "Thank you."

"As with Stephen, your clothes are in the wardrobe. You will not have to participate in rehearsals in the morning but you are to watch them."

I nod. "Good night, Madame."

She simply nods in response and walks away. I move further into the room. I go to the closet and quickly and quietly change into a loose white nightgown and replace it with my previous dress. I curl up in bed and surrender to the night.

**Stephen:**

My roommate- Jarred- wakes me up way too early.

"It's nine," he insists. "We must get going."

I groan and bury deeper into my uncomfortable bed. Of course we must get going. I finally stand up and go to the wardrobe. There's only a few items of clothing in there but anything is better than nothing. I get dressed and follow Jarred to breakfast, rubbing my eyes.

Nicolette and another girl already sit at the girl's table, laughing and smiling. The girl turns and I open my eyes wide in shock. Christine Daae.

She's beautiful, but not in the way Nicolette is beautiful. Christine has brown hair that is curl and cascades down her back. She has a petite frame and a fine face. Her eyes are brown.

Nicolette has dark, almost black hair. Her hair is straight and frames her face. She smiles at me. Her eyes are brown, laced with gold. Both of them are quite beautiful.

I nod at Nicolette and then sit by Jarred. "That is the girl you came here with?" he asks, gesturing to Nicolette once she turns away. I nod. "She's a pretty one," he laughs.

"Yeah," I reply distractedly.

We eat breakfast in relative silence. "What part do you sing?" Jarred finally asks.  
"Baritone," I reply. "And you?"

"Tenor."

I nod. "That's awesome."

More people come in, surrounding Jarred and I. I get introduced to plenty of different people.

**Nicolette:**

Christine is literally an angel.

I always thought her personality was exaggerated to a degree. I didn't think anyone could be this mix of humble, distracted, and innocent. She's almost always daydreaming. However, we've become quick friends, finding that we both like to think deeply. She smiles at me again at breakfast.

"So you are a singer?" she inquires.

"Yes," I reply. "A soprano. Do you sing?"

She blushes. "Only a little. You are a soprano? Will you sing for me sometime?"

I laugh. "I guess. I'm only okay."

She shakes her head. "I'm sure you are incredible."

A blonde haired girl comes and joins us. Christine smiles. "Nicolette, this is Meg. She's Madame Giry's daughter."

Meg smiles. "But no where near as frightening," she adds. "Welcome to the opera house. Are you a singer or a dancer?"

"I sing," I reply.

"Ohh," Meg replies. "I want to hear you sometime!"

I laugh. "Christine requested that too. I'm just okay but I'm happy to oblige you two."

They grin. "Thank you," both of them trill.

After breakfast they lead me onto the breathtaking stage the opera house hosts. Then they lead me into the audience. "We're performing Hannibal," Christine says quietly to me. "Today we begin dress rehearsals."

I nod and smile at her as she walks away.

Then I freeze.

Hannibal.

Carlotta takes to the stage with a sickening smile. I recline in my chair.

Just like the musical, I'm getting launched straight into the drama.

I just wish I had some popcorn. 

**Thanks for reading! Please review and let me know what you think! **


	5. Chapter 5: Hannibal

**So here is the first promised chapter! I won't be posting a second one tonight (I've come down sick so I'm being forced to go to bed early) but I will be posting again tomorrow night. So three chapters in one week... yea! **

**Quick announcement... If you're a tumblr user, you can find me under tillihearyousing there. I'm going to try to start posting about my story there. **

**Thank you to all my kind reviewers! You guys are absolutely spectacular.**

**grapejuice101: Thank you! (again) You're always so nice.**

**PhantomFan01: Hmmm... we'll see! I think that gets developed a little bit more this chapter**

**PumpkinKitten: I think in this version, you'll either love her or hate her. People like her can either come off as really sincere or they can come off as incredibly fake. I like to think that Christine is really and truly nice and a good person. However, those kinds of people don't always get along with everyone. **

**phantomoftheoperareader2018: Thank you so much! I'm glad you're enjoying it so far. I will be continuing this story and hopefully updating weekly (even if I can't manage to do it on the same day each week haha). I hope you enjoy this chapter. I think it's one of my longer ones. **

**Once more, Phantom of the Opera does not belong to me... only Stephen and Nicolette. **

**And onto the story!**

Chapter 5: Hannibal

**Stephen:**

I see Nicolette stiffen beside me. "So it's _Hannibal_," I mutter to her.

She grins. "We'll get to see the Phantom in action," she whispers excitedly and then her eyes dart around. "We need to be careful."

I nod. "Just try not to flip out."

She rolls her eyes at me. "I'll do my best. I know he's dangerous." She studies the stage. "I've never seen an opera before. Have you?"

"Nope."

"What about ballet?"

I shake my head again.

"I saw the Nutcracker once. It was really boring. I don't remember half of it." She sighs. "I think I was too young though. I think I'd appreciate it more now."

I nod mindlessly. "Yeah, probably."

The chorus runs through scales and different warm ups. I can see that Nicolette is trying to take them all in, probably so that she can add them to her list of warmups. She has a number of them. While I do to an extent like warming up with her, I think she over does it.

The dancers stretch and I take a moment to study Christine again. "What do you think of her?" I ask Nicolette mindlessly.

She starts and turns to me. "Of who?"

"Christine."

"The Phantom told you to stay away from her," Nicolette hisses. I roll my eyes.

"He just doesn't want competition. What is she like?"

"She's extremely kind but fun too. Her and Meg are great to hang out with." She pauses. "I mean from what I've seen anyways. A few hours is not a long time to really get to know someone." She laughs.

"No," I mutter.

The ballet corps and the chorus clear the stage and then return a few moments later with costumes. They're bright reds and greens, just like in the stage production of _Phantom of the Opera_. We watch in awe as the dancers spin around. "I've always wanted to try ballet," Nicolette breathes. I can hear the clear wonder in her voice.

Jarred is the slave master. Nicolette looks at me with a grin. "You're roommate is pretty fine looking."

I laugh. "Nice, Nicolette. Let's just start pointing out the hot guys. I'm pretty sure he's a good three years your senior."

She shrugs. "I'm just admiring his natural handsomeness. Is there something wrong with that?"

We continue watching. "There's so much motion," I breathe.

"I know. It's incredible. It adds so much texture to the performance."

Carlotta takes center and sings with Piangi. I cringe. "She's so bad."

Nicolette tilts her head. "Actually, technically, she's an incredible singer. I've never thought she was 'bad'. I just disagree with a lot of her stylistic choices. But otherwise, I mean, she's on pitch and her vibrato is nice, just way too overdone. She also has no control over her dynamics. But her voice is good. It's the musicality that is lacking."

I look over at her. "You need less training I think."

She laughs quietly. "I'm sorry."

The orchestra hits their last note and holds it as Piangi struggles to get something free from his chest. A dagger maybe? Whatever it is, it looks absolutely ridiculous.

Nicolette covers her mouth and begins to giggle. I nudge her and she tries to quiet.

Monsieur Reyer, I believe, comes on stage and begins critiquing and moving people around. Noise starts on stage as people talk to each other. "Just like a choir rehearsal."

Nicolette looks at me. "Some things are universally the same," she grins in response.

The old manager- Monsieur Lefevre- comes on stage. "And here we have rehearsals for Hannibal currently going on." He clears his throat. "Excuse me." He looks helplessly around. "Excuse me!" He glances at the ballet mistress. "Madame Giry."

She taps her cane and fixes everyone with a glare. The theatre goes instantly silent.

"Thank you," he says, sounding composed once more. "Now, there have been rumors of my upcoming retirement and I can now confirm these to be true." He looks at the two men who have followed him onto the stage. "I would like to introduce the new managers- Monsieur Firmin and Monsieur Andre." Piangi walks up to Lefevre and whispers something in his ear. He nods and turns to Carlotta. He smiles warmly. "May I introduce to you two gentlemen, Seniora Carlotta Giudicelli, our leading soprano."

"Ugh, suck up," Nicolette groans. "Kill me now."

Carlotta smiles demurely and bows her head humbly.

"Of course, of course," the new mangers chime.

"We've seen all your greatest roles."

"How could we miss a star such as you?"

Nicolette looks like she's gagging. If there is one thing I've learned about her, it's that she hates insincerity.

Carlotta smiles sweetly at these compliments.

"If I remember properly, Elissa has a rather fine aria, correct?" Monsieur Firmin inquires. "Might you delight us with a rendition?"

"Think of Me!" Nicolette squeals and grasps my arm. "Oh my gosh!"

I roll my eyes. "Calm down."

"As my manger commands," Carlotta smiles sweetly.

"Monsier Reyer?" Firmin questions.

"As my diva commands," the man sighs. I feel pretty bad for him. Dealing with Carlotta all the time must be quite the job.

They arrange the beginning and Carlotta begins.

_Think of me_

_Think of me fondly _

_when we've said goodbye _

The managers look positively charmed. "Kill me," I groan.

"Ask the Phantom," she shoots back. "Hush."

_Remember me_

_Every so often_

_Promise me you'll try_

Carlotta begins to move her scarf awkwardly and smiles at the managers. Nicolette sighs. "What is this? What is she doing?"

"Attempting to perform?"

"Attempt is a good word for this."

_On that day_

_that not so distant day_

_when you are far away _

_and free_

She drapes the scarf on one of the manager's shoulders. "This is awful."

Nicolette nods passionately.

_If you ever find a moment_

_Spare a thought for me_

Carlotta moves around the stage and then faces the audience, arms out stretched. "She's becoming more dramatic," Nicolette says in horror.

"Are you sure that's possible?"

_Think of me _

_Think of me wa-_

Something begins to fall from the ceiling and the girls on stage begin to scream.

"Finally!" Nicolette proclaims.

**Thanks for reading and please review! **


	6. Chapter 6: Think of Me!

**Hello! Here is the third chapter of the week...**

**I'm unfortunately still sick but I was thinking that (once I'm better) I'd like to share one of Nicolette's audition songs with you. Would you guys be interested in that at all? Or nah? And if so, which song? By the River? Or Nell?**

**Anyways, thank you to everyone who has reviewed or followed or favorited the story. You all are the best!**

**Grapejuice101: Thank you! And as for that, Nicolette is rather new so it'll be a while before she can pull anything like that. Although it was rather tempting!**

**PhantomFan01: You can always count on the Phantom for trouble! I'm glad you like Nicolette! I like her too haha**

**phantomoftheoperareader2018: Thank you for the kind words and thoughts! I'm doing a bit better! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Once again, Phantom of the Opera and related music does not belong to me. Only Nicolette and Stephen are mind. **

**And onto the show!**

Chapter 6: Think of Me!

**Nicolette:**

So the famous scene has come. Carlotta stops singing and everyone freaks out.

"He's there- the Phantom of the Opera!" Meg sings, stepping onto center stage. She rushes to her mother's side. Madame Giry looks somewhat annoyed.

"He's there- the Phantom of the Opera!" A few voices join her as they sing the chant.

Chaos breaks out on stage and everyone pretty much runs in circles. The new mangers look pretty upset.

"Good heavens, could you show a little courtesy!" one shouts.

"Madamoiselle please!"

"Buquet? Where's Buquet?!" Another voice shouts. It's too hard to follow now. "Get that man down here."

Monsieur Reyer steps fowards. "Buquet- chief of the flies. He's the one responsible for this!" He watches as a man probably in his thirties with ragged clothing and dirty hair comes on stage. "What's going on up there?!"

He looks unusually pale but takes on a smirk. "Please monsieur, don't look at me," he sings softly. "As God's my witness I was not at my post. Please, monsieur, there's no one there… And if there is, well then it must be a ghost!" He spits out the last word and anarchy descends over the stage again. The managers look done with this whole ordeal already. Monsieur Reyer goes after him.

Meg steps out again. "He's there-the Phantom of the Opera!"

"Can she not sing that again?" Stephen demands. "It's getting old."

Meg rushes to Christine who has taken a spot beside the piano.

"This is ridiculous," Monsieur Firmin cries.

"Seniora please!" Monsieur Andre adds. "These things do happen."

Carlotta's smile freezes as she is helped up by him. "Oh dear," I groan. "Here we go."

"These things do happen?" Monsieur Andre looks baffled as he nods slightly. "These things do happen?!" Carlotta shakes with rage. "You've been here five minutes! What do you know? See these things do happen all the time! For the past three years, these things do happen!" She marches up to Monsieur Reyer. "And did you stop them happening? No!" She turns on Monsieur Lefevre. "And you're as bad as him." Carlotta looks like she's about to cry. "These things do happen?" Her face turns resolute. "Well, until you stop these things from happening, this thing does not happen!"

She looks at Piangi. "Piangi!"

He follows her but turns at the last minute and faces the managers and Monsieur Reyer. "Amateurs!" he says softly.

They storm out of the theatre and no one breathes. "Diva," Stephen finally hisses.

"She's been taking crap like that for three years. Can you really blame her?"

"I'm starting to think you like Carlotta."

I shrug. "She got the short end of the stick. I mean, come one, we're willing to be understanding of the Phantom, for heaven's sake. I think we can stand to be understanding of Carlotta, who really hasn't done anything wrong."

Monsieur Lefevre freezes up and then takes on a look of peace. "Well," he saids nervously. "I don't think there's much more I can do for you gentlemen. If you need me, I shall be in Frankfurt."

The new managers protest immediately but Lefevre leaves.

"La Carlotta will be back," Monsieur Andre assures.

Madame Giry looks skeptical. "You think so, monsieurs?" They nod. Madame Giry strides to them. "I have a message, sir. From the Opera Ghost." The managers groan.

"You're all obsessed," Firmin sighs.

She smiles and looks almost innocent. "He merely welcomes you to his Opera House."

"Ugh," Firmin growls.

"He commands that you continue to leave box five empty for his use and reminds you that his salary is due." A slightly threatening tone comes to her voice at the end.

The managers begin to laugh. Stephen and I stiffen. "His salary," they chuckle.

"Monsieur Lefevre paid him 20,000 francs a month. Perhaps you can afford more with the Vicounte de Chagny as your patron."

Now they look annoyed. "Madame, I had hoped to make that announcement myself!" Monsieur Andre cuts in.

She turns away from him with a shrug. "Will the Vicounte be at the performance this evening, monsieur?"

"In our box," Firmin sighs.

"Madame, who is the understudy for the role?" Andre shouts, moving in to grab her arm. She pulls away quickly.

Monsieur Reyer finally jumps in. "There is no understudy! The production is new!"

The hall falls silent as everyone things this over. Meg and Christine put their heads together but neither say anything. Finally Meg says, "Christine Daae could sing it!"

Stephen and I let out a breath together. "I thought we were going to have to intervene for a second there," Stephen mutters.

I nod. "I know."

"The ballet girl?"

Christine looks scared to death as Meg pulls her forwards. "She's been taking lessons from a great teacher!"

"Oh, from whom?"

Madame Giry moves forwards, interested. Christine looks down. "I don't know, sir?" she offers weakly.

"Oh not you as well."

Christine winces.

"I can hardly believe it! Full house and we have to cancel."

Meg comes back to her friend's side.

Andre motions her forwards and she follows. "Daae, that's a curious name. Any relation to the violinist?"

Christine's head pops up and she gets a dreamy smile. "My father, sir."

Madame Giry finally pops in. "Let her sing for you, Monsieur. She has been well taught."

Tension spreads through the theatre. Finally Andre says, "Very well."

"From the beginning of the aria," Reyer says, moving to take his spot.

Meg brings the scarf to Christine and shares some faint encouraging words. Christine turns and looks out. Stephen and I smile and nod to her.

Reyer begins to play and Christine struggles to find her stage presence. Her voice comes out timid.

_Think of me_

_Think of me fondly_

_When we've said goodbye_

Her voice is too soft and unsupported. I wince. "Come on, Christine," I whisper. I take Stephen's hand tightly in nervousness. Christine starts to move away but Madame Giry slams her cane onto the floor and Christine comes back.

_Remember me_

_Every so often _

_Promise me you'll try_

Her last note is stronger now and I can sense she's about to go into the state of mind she needs to perform properly. The nerves are starting to break down.

"Andre, this is doing nothing for my nerves," Firmin says with a gulp of alcohol.

"Idiot," I mumble and Stephen laughs under his breath.

Christine brings the scarf around over her head. A beautiful voice now comes out of her.

_On that day_

_that not so distant day_

_when you are far away and free _

_If you ever find a moment _

_Spare a thought for me_

Everyone freezes in shock at how great Christine is and the piano notes stop. Suddenly, I jump up and clap.

"Bravo, Christine!" I shout.

The rest of the cast joins in.

"The part of Elissa will be played by Miss Daae," Andre says. "Thank you, my dear."

Christine grins. "Thank you, sir."

"She did it!" I tell Stephen and we both break out into big smiles.

**Let me know what you think in the comments! See you in the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7: Warm Ups

**Hello! **

**I'm finally over my cold, thank goodness! So hopefully I'll be updating more. **

**Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed, or reviewed my story. **

**Grapejuice101: Ooh, it'd be wonderful for Erik to sing to Nicolette. Unfortunately, I think she would fangirl a little too much. But we'll see haha**

**PhantomFan01: Thank you, as always! I hope you enjoy the update**

**phantomoftheoperareader2018: I like Nicolette a lot better than Stephen too haha. And thank you as always. **

**Please review and let me know what you guys would be interested in seeing in the story. While I do know where I'm going with the story, any and all ideas are appreciated and will be considered. **

**Phantom of the Opera does not belong to me. Home from Phantom was written by Maury Yeston. Nicolette and Stephen are mine. **

**And now onto the story. Enjoy!**

Chapter 7: Warming Up

**Stephen**

The opera house goes into complete chaos after Christine is announced as Elissa. With both Piangi and Carlotta gone, major adjustments need to be made to the costumes. Monsieur Reyer begins immediate rehearsal with both of them. Christine's angelic voice knows the music well as the Phantom has likely been tutoring her on the entire show. Piangi's understudy, however, shakes on the stage, looking completely out of place. Well he can pronounce words clearer than Piangi, his voice doesn't compare. It's okay though because Christine is obviously going to carry the entire show.

"Monsieur Stephen, Mademoiselle Nicolette, the assistant director would like to see you," Madame Giry suddenly says from beside us. Nicolette and I both jump slightly.

"Of course," Nicolette smiles and stands. "Where is he?"

"Backstage," Madame Giry replies curtly and then walks off. Nicolette and I head back stage and find the assistant director. He gives us a brief smile.

"You will be going with Monsieur Simoil to rehearse parts for the chorus," he says, gesturing to a man at his side. We nod but I see the shock in Nicolette's face. How are we supposed to learn an entire opera this quickly.

Nicolette can read music so as long as she has the music in front of her, she'll probably be fine. For me however, this is probably about to be a nightmare.

We enter a practice room and Monsieur Simoil turns to us. "Can you both read?"

Although it's likely suspicious for this era, we both nod.

"Can you read music?"

Nicolette nods but I shake my head. Monsieur Simoil frowns but hands us both large books of handwritten music. We pop them open and begin looking through them. Simoil warms us up and then runs us through the entire opera. I feel totally and completely exhausted by the end.

"You two will stand in the wings out of the way and sing your parts. If you don't know it, don't sing it. We need your voices to supplement the chorus, not overwhelm or destroy it. You will not need costumes." Nicolette and I nod. "Good day then."

We say goodbye to him and then turn to face each other.

"My throat feels awful," Nicolette groans. "It is definitely a bad voice day."

I laugh. "My throat hurts too but my voice feels like any other day." I smile at her. "We're going to be in an opera!"

She rolls her eyes. "No, we're going to be supplementing the choir from backstage. How is that even going to work?"

I shrug. "I don't know and I don't really care. I can't sing half of this stuff anyways."

"This was a poor decision," she agrees and then sighs. "It has already been made though so we must follow it. At least we'll get to watch Christine."

I nod. "Yes, that'll be nice."

We leave the room. "Speaking of Christine, I should go check on her. I'll see you tonight."

"Bye, Nicolette."

She walks off and I trace my steps back to my dorm room. Jarred sits in there, stretching. "So, who is that girl you're always with?" he asks with a raise of an eyebrow.

"A friend," I reply.

"Men are not simply friends with women," Jarred replies.

I sigh at this. Of course, I'm forgetting what time I'm in. "We knew each other in our village."

"She's very pretty. Does she dance? Or sing?"

I try to imagine Nicolette dancing. "She sings. She's a little too clumsy to be a dancer, I think."

"I look forward to hearing her someday."

"She has an incredible voice."

Jarred shakes his head. "Friends, hmm… I doubt you should leave it there, Stephen."

Then Jarred rushes into a surprised review of Christine's beautiful voice.

**Nicolette**

"Where is Mademoiselle Daae's dressing room?" I question nervously of one of the ballet girls. They look annoyed with me but lead me to the room. I knock gently.

"Come in," Christine's voice calls.

I walk in and she stands in a beautiful white dress. Girls stand around her making frenzied adjustments to the piece. "You look beautiful, Christine."

She smiles radiantly at me. "Thank you! I heard you will be singing tonight."

I raise a hand to my throat out of habit. "Yes, unfortunately." I laugh. "I just went through a hard rehearsal."

She nods knowingly. I can't imagine the Phantom's training would be very kind on her. Singing can be incredibly exhausting, especially after hours of doing so. It takes a lot from the body to keep up.

"You sounded incredible on stage. Are you excited?"

Her face takes on a dreamy look. "Incredibly excited, Nicolette! It has always been a dream."

I nod. "I'm so glad you're getting this chance. You deserve it."

The girls are finally done and leave the room. Christine sits down and starts doing her hair as I move closer. "Thank you, Nicolette." She focuses for a few moments on her hair and then suddenly gasps. "Would you sing for me, Nicolette? You did say you would let me hear you sing!" She smiles. "And it would help calm my nerves."

I smile. "Of course. But can we warm up first?"

She nods. "Yes, I'm always forgetting warm ups."

Together we sing through sets of rather ridiculous warm ups. We focus on perfecting vowel sounds and making sure our high notes soar. I feel the tension in my throat loosening on the high notes. Finally when we both feel ready, we stop and Christine looks excitedly at me.

"Okay, I have just the song for you," I grin. "It's called _Home._"

I skip the introduction and launch straight into the song.

_I'm home. _

_When music fills the air,_

_and I'm home,_

_where a thousands lovers cry,_

_swoon and sigh, _

_and I'm home. _

This song is perhaps one of my favorites in Maury Yeston's _Phantom. _It seems as if he completely and wonderfully captured how it feels to be a singer or musician.

_Where every violin _

_plays a treat, as sweet_

_as a honeycomb_

_Where ever music plays _

_I know, I am home_

I look at Christine and she nods to keep going. Her brown eyes are lit up in joy. She's lost in the music

_Here, where fables come alive_

_Year by year, _

_we forget our troubled lives,_

_under lights. _

_And each tear_

_becomes a gentle tune or duet_

_keep straight, by a metronome_

The next two lines, although written about the girl sitting in front of me, are extremely relevant to my own music consumed life.

_And if I'm singing_

_Then I know I'm home_

I take a deep breath and launch into the next section.

_Where every English horn_

_makes me feel glad I'm born. _

_And every woodwind trill, _

_excites a thrill that's new. _

_The giant contra bass_

_the great soprano's face, _

_combine to make a perfect world, _

_far better than what's outside. _

I imagine my dreams of playing a lead role on broadway before me and the triumph I felt after my college audition. I think back to finding my voice again after giving it up for four years.

The next part comes out free and light.

_Dreams, I've lived within my dreams_

_Now it seems_

_I've awakened and they're real_

_pinch and feel _

_If one day_

_I walk upon this stage from these wings_

_and play underneath this dome_

_And if I sing with all my heart _

_I'll be home_

With a giggle, I throw my arms out and bow. "Thank you."

Christine burst into a round of applause. "Oh, Nicolette, you have such a beautiful voice. You should be the prima donna."

I smile but shake my head. "My voice is nothing compared to yours. You will be wonderful tonight, Christine."

"I'm going to keep those words with me, you know," she muses. "If I sing with all my heart, I'll be home." She takes my hands tightly. "Thank you for the song, Nicolette."

I meet her eyes. "Anytime, Christine."


	8. Chapter 8: To the Lair

**Hello! I'm back! **

**I just finished my two online classes so that gives me quite a bit more time to write as this chapter is long overdue. **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's not what I hand in mind at first but I like it. You'll be seeing a lot more of the Phantom in this chapter. **

**PhantomFan01: I'm glad you liked it! I wasn't planning on making Christine and Nicolette friends at first but now I'm glad I did. **

**grapejuice101: well, the opera ghost does hear all the going ons of his opera house. Yes, Erik did hear Nicolette sing. He'll be keeping that in the back of his mind over the next few chapters. **

**Thank you for all the reviews, favorites, or follows! You all are the best. Please let me know what you think in the reviews! I love to hear from you guys. **

**Phantom of the Opera, sadly, does not belong to me. Only Nicolette and Stephen. **

**And now onto the show!**

Chapter 8: To the Lair

**Nicolette**

Stephen and I stand in the wings of the stage, mostly out of everyone's way. People run on and off stage as we try to keep up with the music. Since we really can't hear the singers or watch the conductors, we give up halfway through the first song. Instead, we watch Hannibal.

Christine is an incredible actress. She has a defined stage presence and she is an incredible singer. The audience obviously adores her.

As she sweeps on and off stage though, her face is dreamy and her eyes are far away. She's living her dream right now and I wonder if she even realizes. During one time when she's by us, I lean over and whisper, "You're doing a great job."

She grins at me. "Thank you."

"Break a leg out there," Stephen offers but Christine has already started to enter for her next scene. She keeps going all through the performance and even by the end, when she does _Think of Me_, her voice remains angelic and light. On the other hand, my voice would be croaking all over the place and I would need a cough drop.

Finally curtain call comes and they take their bows. When Christine comes out, the audience seems to hurtle hundreds of roses at her. She smiles and scoops up as many as she can. They cheer louder.

Then she vanishes.

Meg hurries over to me, a pinched look on her face. "Help me find Christine," she begs.

I nod. "Of course!" I think for a moment. "You check her dressing room. I'll check the chapel."

She looks a little surprised at this but then nods. I hurry through the hallways, somehow finding my way down to the chapel. Christine kneels in front of a candle, praying. I give her some privacy before stepping in.

Notes, unbidden, come from my mouth.

_Where in the world have you been hiding? _

_Really you were perfect!_

_I only wish I knew your secret._

_Who is this great tutor?_

She turns around and smiles at me then beacons for me to join her. "Nicolette," she sighs. "You'll think me a fool, but my father and I believed…"

_Father once spoke of an angel._

_I used to dream he'd appear_

_Now as I sing, I can sense him_

_And I know he's here!_

As she sings, I shiver. The Phantom could be watching right now. I only hope he doesn't want to kill me.

And I was curious, although I had my guesses, if Christine really believed in an Angel of Music. It appears she does. And while many would probably think she's crazy in my time, here, it's probably more accepted to believe in loving angels. Besides she's been raised on the story, it's a part of her.

Christine stands and begins to walk from the small but comforting chapel. I assume we're moving back towards her dressing room.

_Here in this room he calls me softly_

_somewhere inside hiding. _

_Somehow I know he's always with me. _

_He, the unseen genius_

I smile at her. "Christine, that is incredible. Truly, your angel has done an incredible job of training you. Your voice is superb."

"Thank you," she smiles. "You are far too kind, Nicolette."

I blush and look away. "Please, excuse me, Christine. I need to find Stephen."

She nods and walks away.

"Phantom," I whisper as soon as she's gone far enough away.

"Nicolette," voices hiss around me. "This had best be good."

"Please join me in the chapel."

I sense his anoyance. "And why would I do that, foolish girl?"

"Because I must speak to you. Please, give me a chance," I beg.

"Fine," he snaps out. I hurry back towards the chapel and he stands in the middle of the room. The door shuts behind me and I shiver. "What would you like, Nicolette?"

"Do you trust me, Phantom?" I question.

"No, of course not!" he snorts. "What kind of ridiculous question is that?"

"I only have what's best for you and Christine in mind. Please, give me an opportunity."

"To do what?"

"To help you win her. And it must start tonight. I know you want to take her down to the lair. Please, don't." I take a deep breath and look right back into the angry blue eyes. "She needs this night to celebrate. Her world has changed. Let her focus on that now. You can come later."

He scowls. "I have everything prepared for tonight. What is stopping me from fetching her now?"

"The fact that things are different now, Phantom." I think desperately. "And what about the scandel it would cause your opera house? Christine's reputation would take a heavy blow and it would be hard to cast her again. For the sake of her mind and career, let tonight go."

"Fine," he says shortly, crossing his arms over his chest. "But this is not over. Know this, Nicolette, if you are trying to get in the way of me getting Christine, I will end you."

I shiver. "I understand, Erik."

His eyes widen and he grabs my neck and throws me back against the wall. "How do you know my name?!" he demands. He growls and throws me away from him. He goes to the side of the wall and presses something. A passageway opens up and he grabs me roughly. "It seems I will have a visitor," he spits out that word, "in my home tonight, after all."

He gets me up and we start down the narrow and dark passageways. The ground is kind of slippery and I have to hold on to him to keep going. There is a side of me screaming to start singing _The Phantom of the Opera_ but another side of me know that doing that would be a sure death sentence.

Finally we get to the small but beautiful boat and he helps me in. We start across the lake.

"I'm sorry that I said your name," I say quietly, hoping he'll break the silence.

"I'm more interested in how you know it," he snaps back.

I bow my head and study the black, glassy lake. We've reached the far side and he makes a slight turn into a tighter nook. Rock surrounds us on both sides and I clutch the side of the boat in fear. The Phantom notices but doesn't say anything. Finally, we reach a gate and it slides up. Candles come from the water and I gasp as we enter his home.

Last time I had little time to study it. Now that I have a few moments, I take in it's beauty. The walls are black like the inky lake and red accents the place every now and then. He steps out and reaches out a hand to help me. I take it thankfully.

A piano sits on one end of the room and an organ on the other. My fingers itch to play both instruments. "Your home is beautiful."

I see the smile he tries to hide. "Thank you," he says roughly then leads me further in. We enter what appears to be a library or study. Two high back and regal chairs face each other and he motions for me to sit. "We have much to discuss. Would you like some tea?"

I nod mindlessly and start thinking. He leaves and returns within ten minutes. He gives me a cup of tea and the faces me grimly. "My name. How do you know my name?"

I sigh. "I told you before that we came from the future. I'm still trying to figure that one out. All I can do right now is keep moving." I take a deep breath. "In the future, we have a book about a Christine Daae and Erik, the Opera Ghost." I look into his eyes. "That is where I know your name from. A book."

He brings his hands together underneath his chin and rests them on the point. He looks like Sherlock. I laugh internally at this.

His sharp gaze sweeps over me. "Although your story is strange, I know that you believe nothing else. So, it must be. So if you know my story, are you trying to help me or hurt me?"

"I want to help. I promise!" I say quickly. "The story doesn't end well for anyone. I'd prefer some more happy endings."

He chuckles darkly. "The world doesn't believe in happy endings."

I glare at him. "But I do."

"Alright," he says. "So you will help me. Is there anything you want in return?"

I look down and clasp my hands together.

"There obviously is," he states cynically. "There always is."

"It is not much," I object. "A song. Please."

He looks shocked at this. "You want me to sing for you?"

I nod, keeping my eyes trained on the ground. "Yes, it is all I want."

"Hmm," he says, "the Opera Ghost can tell when you're lying. However, I won't press you now. I shall sing for you and then we will talk." We stand together and he holds out his leather gloved hand. I take it and look up into his eyes. He leads me from the study to the main room.

I get lost in the smiling blue eyes. "Mademoiselle, I hope you appreciate the night."


	9. Chapter 9: The Music of the Night

**Hello! **

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. That's so awesome of you. **

**Grapejuice101: Yes! He's singing the song! I couldn't help myself haha. I hope you love it!**

**PhantomFan01: Nicolette should know better, huh? I have a feeling she's read quite a few phanfictions of her own and should know messing with the plot never turns out as expected! **

**HalloweenSpell: Thank you! Your review totally made my day. **

**PumpkinKitten: Thank you! (The fangirl inside me is definitely wanting to be Nicolette right now)**

**RainbowNemesis: I KNOW! I am so jealous of Nicolette too! Especially in this upcoming chapter. Music of the Night is just perfect. I love that song. **

**Guest: Here's your update! I'm just going to fangirl a sec with you. I KNOW! I WAS SO EXCITED TO WRITE THIS! MUSIC OF THE NIGHT! AHHH!**

**By the way, I'm taking the most innocent view of this song. Nicolette is definitely on the more naive and innocent end of the spectrum. **

**Anyways, Phantom of the Opera and Music of the Night do not belong to me (sadly). Nicolette and Stephen however are my original characters. **

**Aannd, without further ado, the Music of the Night. **

Chapter 9: The Music of the Night

**Nicolette**

I scream inside my head. _Appreciate the night?! _Of course I appreciated the night time and he was the one to thank for that. There's only one song I can assume he's about to sing and I am so ready.

I wonder if he'll do any of the actions from the musical. I doubt it because I'm not Christine but at the same time, I can tell he's dramatic. Maybe he will treat this as some sort of performance.

He begins, standing only a few steps away from me.

_Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation_

_Darkness stirs and wakes imagination_

_Silently the senses abandon their defenses_

He moves forwards.

_Slowly, gently night unfurls it's splendor_

_Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender_

His arm moves up and to the side and my head follows the movement.

_Turn your face away from the garish light of day_

_Turn your thoughts away from cold unfeeling light_

_And listen to the music of the night. _

He abruptly turns away from me.

_Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams_

_Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before_

He comes back and puts his hand, curled in a first, in front of me, around my stomach. I look down.

_Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar_

I feel like a puppet as he moves his closed hand up and my head follows. So far, it's a lot like the musical. Then he puts his hands on my shoulders and softly in my ear sings.

_And you'll live as you've never lived before_

_Softly, deftly, music shall caress you _

_hear it, feel it, secretly possess you_

He turns me to him slowly and brings his hands to the temples of my head.

_Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind_

_In this darkness that you know you cannot fight_

_The darkness of the music of the night_

He pulls away from me again and steps forwards lifting a hand, as if begging me to see another place.

_Let your mind start a journey to a strange new world_

_Leave all thought of the life you knew before _

_Let your should take you where you long to be_

On the last note he turns back to me and looks me straight in the eyes. I step closer to him. He offers his hand and I take it without a second thought. He pulls me closer and his other hand comes up to push a strand of hair from my face. He offers me a smile and continues.

_Only then can you belong to me_

His hands release me but we stay close anyways.

_Floating, falling, sweet intoxication_

His hand wraps around mine and he brings my hand to his exposed cheek. This feels incredibly out of character for him but hey, this is all just an act anyways, right? It's not like he's actually singing this to me.

_Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation_

_Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in_

_To the power of the music that I write_

_The power of the music of the night_

He looks a little hesitant and then continues.

_You alone can make my song take flight_

_Help me make the music of the night_

On that long, drawn out note, I close my eyes and just listen to the true beauty on his amazing voice. Finally he stops and I open my eyes. He looks at me expectantly.

"Your voice is so beautiful," I breathe.

"Thank you," he replies, sounding almost bored.

"May I give you a hug?"

He blinks, looking completely surprised. "What? Why?"

"As a way of showing gratitude, I suppose."

He still looks confused. "You would willingly touch me?" he sneers.

I roll my eyes. "Yes." And then I hug him. He's much taller than me so It's kind of awkward but he loosely returns it. I pull back after a few moments.

"Where did you learn that song?" I ask, feigning ignorance.

"I wrote it, Mademoiselle," he replies. "It is for Christine. Do you think she'll like it?"

"Yes," I reply. "It's just… awesome."

A bit of a blush covers his cheeks. "Thank you," he says again but this time he actually sound sincere. "Now, shall we talk of Christine?"

I internally sigh. The attention from the Phantom was nice while it lasted but I do have a story to change.

"Yes, of course. I have a few ideas."

**Stephen:**

Nicolette runs off after the performance, saying something about needing to find Christine. I nod and let her run off. I then approach the area around her dressing room so as to see Raoul. He waits by Christine's door. Christine suddenly comes down the hallway, looking happy and humming.

"Oh, Stephen," she says with a bright smile. "Nicolette ran off to look for you. I hope you find her."

I nod and walk around the corner from which she came and hear her and Raoul speak. Surprisingly, no Phantom cuts in a few minutes later, Christine leaves with Raoul. They go the opposite way. This is strange. What on earth is going on?

So I search for Nicolette hoping that her impressive knowledge about Phantom of the Opera and alternate Phantom realities will help me. However, she's no where to be found.

My blood runs cold. The Phantom must have her.

What on earth has she done?


	10. Chapter 10: Love Letters

**Hello!**

**Due to some really awesome reviews, I am updating rather early. So please enjoy!**

**Thank you to my new followers and those who have favorited the story. Y'all are the best. **

**And I have great news! So the first chapter talks about Nicolette trying out for college. Well that was based on my experience with trying out for college and I got accepted to the vocal program as well as received a full ride! So yea! **

**Grapejuice101: Yea! I'm glad it was good. I was a little worried about it. At the current moment, I'm not planning on having them sing that together but I wasn't planning on the last chapter happening either so maybe!**

**PhantomFan01: I wish I was Nicolette there too.. AHHH! She's so lucky. **

**PumpkinKitten: I woke up and saw your review this morning and I was like, that's it. I'm posting today. YOU ARE SO DANG SWEET! THANK YOU SO MUCH! You have like made my life. I hope you enjoy this update! **

**Once more, The Phantom of the Opera does not belong to me. I only have Stephen and Nicolette. **

**And onto the story! Enjoy! **

Chapter 10: Love Letters

**Nicolette:**

Christine Daae dares to wake me up a little too early the next morning.

"Nicolette, where were you last night? Stephen never found you! He was so worried," she chirps away.

I turn over and groan into my pillow. "What time is it?" I manage to get out without sounding too angry. She smiles in response.

"The sun has just risen but Madame Giry wants to start teaching you and Stephen the ensemble part so you can be in Hannibal!"

"Yea," I mutter sarcastically.

Christine laughs. "And Madame Giry said that if you don't get up at a reasonable hour, that she will come and pour cold water on your face until you do."

At that threat, I drag myself out of bed and start getting ready. I have like three dresses to choose from so choosing what to wear only takes seconds.

I miss my jeans. They were so much more comfortable and easier to move in.

So I get ready and probably looking like a zombie, I go down to breakfast with Christine. Christine leaves to go sit by Meg and I join Stephen. Stephen looks relieved to see me. "How late did you stay out last night?"

I don't want to answer that question at all. The opera got over around eleven and I didn't return from the Phantom's lair till one or two in the morning. At best I'm going on three hours of sleep.

"Late," I reply with a glare. "I'd kill for Starbucks right now."

"But you don't even drink coffee," he laughs.

"It would put me in a good mood, unlike you," I joke back.

Breakfast is then put out at the table and we begin to grab our food. "So, where were you last night?" Stephen questions.

I look at him and then my hand and point down. His eyes follow mine and he nods.

"Why?"

I blush. "This is going to sound crazy but I'm giving him advice."

He lifts an eyebrow. "Advice?"

"On how to win Christine."

"Hmm," he hums. "Well, she did go out with the Vicomte last night."

"I expected that but it's unfortunate. He won't be happy."

"No, it's not likely he will be." He grabs my hand. "Why are you doing this?"

"I believe in happy endings?" I say slowly, an edge of uncertainty glazing my tone. "So did you hear we're joining the ensemble? So we have much more training ahead of us."

"Ah yes, because Carlotta hasn't come back. Do you think she's gone for good?"

I hesitate. "No. She likes the stage too much."

"So I assume we're just going to be in rehearsal all day?" he groans.

I nod with a sigh.

**Stephen**

Halfway through the day, Madame Giry decides that Nicolette is simply too exhausted for any more rehearsal and sends her to bed. She doesn't have to perform tonight. Lucky her.

Around dinner, Madame Giry releases me and I eat a quick dinner before returning to my room.

For some reason, I decided to follow Jarred's advice. My heart hasn't forgotten his words and since Nicolette is not pining for the Phantom, I feel like it's acceptable to go after her.

This news that she wants to help the Phantom, not date him, is kind of a surprise to me. She always used to tell me that, while she enjoyed the idea of the Phantom and Christine together, she preferred a pairing between him and an outside character.

"They have too much of a history," she would say. "I think his experience with her would have shaped him and taught him what was okay and not. The Phantom deserves to be loved but Christine just isn't the right person to do it."

I push such thoughts aside and focus on the letter.

I pick up the neatly sealed envelope that sits on my nightstand. I've decided to use the Phantom's favorite method- notes. Except I won't be signing them.

I sneak into her dorm and make sure she's still asleep before creeping over to her nightstand and placing it on the nightstand. Then I turn to look at her. A piece of unruly hair lays flat against her cheek. I almost move to push it away but decide I should probably leave before she wakes.

I can't wait for her to find the letter.

**Nicolette**

I wake up halfway through Hannibal. It's dark outside and the stars twinkle. A cool voice greets me. "So you're finally awake."

I start. "Phantom?"

"Yes, Nicolette. It seems you've slept through the show. The managers won't like that."

"Madame Giry allowed it. And Stephen and I still can't perform anyways."

"I shouldn't have kept you out so late." Do I hear regret from the Phantom? "However, it was important." His voice trails off for a moment. "Nicolette, what is on your table?"

I blink. "My table? The nightstand?" I reach over and look at the crisp, heavy paper. "It's a letter?" I pry it open and begin to read. I gasp. "It's a love letter actually."

"What young man could be so forward as to begin trying to court you already?" His voices takes on an edge of malice. "Should you figure out who it is, stay away from him Nicolette."

I nod but then look up. "Oh, but this could be a marvelous method for you, Phantom!" I smile. "It's so sweet and romantic really. And I'm sure you have quite the way with words."

He is silent for a while and I figure he is thinking. I begin to look over the words of the letter, trying to figure out who this could be from. Suddenly the paper is yanked from my hands and the Phantom stands before me, looking over the letter quickly. He studies me for a moment and then his eyebrows crease in anger. "You should destroy this. It's nothing more than a symbol of impropriety."

"But I've never received such a nice note before."

"Nicolette, focus," he roars. I gasp and try to pull away from him but he grabs my wrist and yanks me forwards, towards him. "You are but a child, Nicolette. Such things shouldn't be said to you. Who ever it is probably wants something from you. Something you may not be willing to give."

I look down and nod. "Yes. I'm sorry."

He releases my wrist slowly. "So you wish me to write love letters to Christine?"

"I think she would like them. You should sign them with your name. Erik."

He winces at the use of it but nods. He begins to walk away but I grab his wrist.

"But Erik, you shouldn't confess all your feelings in the first. Be gradual about it. Your passion can be terrifying at times."

He nods once and then stalks away, pulling from my grip.

**Stephen**

I look up and see Nicolette descending from the dormitory, probably in search of dinner. It's late but she still seems exhausted. Her face is pale too.

"Are you alright?" I question as I come up by her.

"Yes," she replies distractedly.

"You look rather pale."

"I'm fine. Just tired still."

"Some might say you'd seen a ghost."

She freezes in her tracks and turns to look at me. "Don't joke about such things, Stephen." She sighs. "I'm a little rattled. There was a note left for me on my nightstand. It was sweet but the Phantom does not approve of it." She smiles tightly. "But I guess it doesn't matter because it was anonymous so I don't even know who left it."

"Why does the Phantom disapprove?"

"Something about impropriety and boys wanting things I can't give." She rolls her eyes. "Whatever."

I shiver slightly. To proceed with this, it must be in caution because should the Phantom find out, I could become the enemy.


	11. Chapter 11: The Phantom of the Opera

**Spring break means I get a lot of writing done haha. I couldn't wait to post this chapter as it took an unexpected turn halfway through and I decided I couldn't wait for you guys to read it. **

**Anyways, a big shout out to grapejuice101 who made me a polyvore poster. Thank you!**

**Grapejuice101: Thank you! Haha, hmm Erik does seem to be a little controlling of Nicolette already... Also, I decided to throw in a song that I hadn't thought I would cause you gave me an idea for it.. anyways, I hope you enjoy it!**

**PumpkinKitten: haha, yes, Stephen seems to have a one track mind. I don't mind Christine; I just don't seem them getting along that well. Like you said, she sees the world as good or bad. I think that the Phantom is kind of the moral question. He does horrible things but at the same time he knows nothing else. He's only seen darkness and music is his light. I think he just needs to be taught what is good or bad and then he might be a better person. **

**Mlle Fanfic Guest: Hmm, I guess we'll see!**

**PhantomFan01: The Opera Ghost does know all! Stephen better be sneaky!**

**Rainbowsnemesis: I don't know why, but I just got your chapter 9 review. Anyways, that's so cool you play French Horn! Music of the Night is so beautiful. I sing it so much that I'm surprised my friends don't hate me for it haha. I hope you enjoy the update!**

**As always, Phantom does not belong to me and the song Phantom of the Opera belongs to Andrew Lloyd Webber. **

Chapter 11: Phantom of the Opera

**Nicolette:**

When I wake the next morning there are two letters on my nightstand and one on Christine's. Christine is still blissfully asleep and so I turn over and look at the two sealed envelopes. I take the one sealed with red wax in the shape of a skull first. I gently pull it open.

_Mademoiselle Nicolette,_

_You will find that the first letter has been delivered to Mademoiselle Daae. Please watch her open the letter and observe her reaction so that we will know how to proceed. Should the reaction be good, I have a gift for you. Please join me for dinner tonight at my home on the lake. The chapel is always the most empty during dinner. It would seem like a good time to pray for your safe return home. _

_Your Friend, _

_E_

Oh my gosh. I have a letter from the Opera Ghost. I mean, he did sign it with his true initial but I have one.

I brush my hand over the ink. He has beautiful handwriting. Then again, everyone in this time period has some pretty great handwriting. They'd probably think that mine was ugly.

I put the letter carefully back in it's envelope and then slide it into the drawer, placing it with the first letter I received yesterday. Then I turn to the other letter.

_Nicolette, _

_Your beauty and voice astounds me. We are weak without you when you do not accompany the ensemble. I missed you last night, as well as your smile. It did not greet me as I left the stage nor as I entered. I cannot wait for the moment you take to the stage and let the light shine on your dazzling smile as you thrill the crowd with your presence. _

_You are truly amazing and I cannot imagine this place without you now that you're here._

_A Humble Admirer _

The notes are sweet but weird. I mean, really I've been here two days. This guy has a serious infatuation problem if he really believes these things.

But hey, they're nice and maybe I'll get to bring them with me if I go back home.

I tremble at the thought. These last two days have been so crazy I haven't even had the chance to process all that is going on. It seems like I've been in some crazy dream since I sung at the Culture Jam those few nights ago. Maybe I fainted and am now having some pretty crazy dreams.

I miss my friends and parents. I miss running water and just knowing how things work.

I miss my phone and being able to listen to music anywhere. Music is my biggest kind of comfort and I need it.

Then Christine yawns and wakes. My moments of solitude are over. "Good morning," I greet. She smiles at me.

"Good morning, Nicolette." Christine starts to stretch when she spots the note on her table. "Oh! What's this?"

She picks up the envelope and curiously opens it. She reads through it and her face lights up and she grins. I feign innocence. "What is it, Christine?!"

"Someone has sent me the nicest note!" she exclaims. "A man named Erik. Oh, but I don't know an Erik." She frowns.

"Perhaps he came to one of the shows?" I offer.

"Perhaps," she says dreamily. "But Nicolette, you won't tell will you?" I shake my head. "I met the patron, the Vicomte. He is an old friend." She trails off and from that alone I know they have a past. The knowledge from the musical helps too though. "But, anyways, he asked me to dinner after the opening night. He is so handsome."

"Well look at that, Christine! Men just adore you," I grin. "It's best to give them all a chance."

She nods. "I guess."

"Besides if you don't give more than one a chance, how will you know if he's truly right for you?"

"But, is that proper?"

"Uhh, I don't know," I admit, my smile falling. "Still, how improper could it be just to talk to a boy?"

"But that's easy for you because you have your fiancé."

"My fiancé?" I splutter.

"Stephen? Aren't you two engaged?"

"Umm, no. We're just two good friends."

"Oh, hmm," she replies and then turns away.

**Stephen**

Nicolette looks so much better today. There is color in her cheeks and light in her eyes. The Phantom must not have pestered her today. She comes and sits by me at breakfast. "Hello, Stephen," she greets happily. "How have you been?"

"Good!" I reply. Then I lift my eyebrows at her. "I have heard from a ghost!"

She rolls her eyes at my theatrics. "Oh?" she questions. "And what has this ghost said?"

"I am to take voice lessons with him. He has decided with Carlotta gone, it is time to replace the lead tenor."

"That's wonderful!" she squeals. "Oh my gosh, you'll have to tell me everything."

A far away look comes to her eyes as she turns back to breakfast.

"Maybe you'll get to be Don Juan!" she suddenly whispers. "Oh that would be crazy!"

"Perhaps. But I would prefer not to get choked out by the Punjab lasso on opening night."

She laughs. "No, I would prefer that not happen as well."

I smile and then soften. "Any more mysterious letters?"

She hesitates. "Yes, actually. It's got to be one of the chorus line boys, I think. I hope they stop soon. I don't want him getting angry at whoever it is."

Bring it, Phantom. He can focus on Christine but to be controlling of Nicolette is absurd. He has no stake in her. He's not even teaching her. It makes no sense. "He shouldn't be trying to control your life. Remember, he is no more than a man."

She nods. "Of course. I should get going. I'll see you later."

**Nicolette:**

I try to hide from Stephen how jealous I am about the voice lessons. I'd die to take lessons from the Angel of Music. I've always sung with the motto "be the kind of singer the Phantom would want on his stage" in mind. If I can impress him, then I can impress anyone, right?

Apparently, I didn't even make an impression. Stephen has done nothing for the Phantom and is getting trained to be an opera star.

So much for my dreams.

But it's not like he would want competition for Christine anyways. I'm just another girl who can sing soprano in his mind. I don't have the tone quality or purity that she has and I never will.

The day passes and I rush to the chapel during dinner. I stand there for a moment and then a noise comes from the right side of the room as a panel slides back and reveals the darkly clad Phantom. He extends his hand and I take it without a thought.

The explosive organ at the beginning of the song _Phantom of the Opera _begins in my mind and I start humming the melody mindlessly as we descend.

"For heaven's sake," the Phantom groans halfway down, "either sing that abysmal tune or shut up."

I grin and then begin to sing.

_In sleep he sang to me_

_In dreams he came_

_That voice which calls to me_

_and speaks my name_

_and do I dream again_

_for now I find_

_the Phantom of the Opera is there_

_Inside my mind_

He grins. He ACTUALLY GRINS and opens his mouth.

_Sing once again with me_

_My strange duet_

_My power over you_

_grows stronger yet_

_And though you turn from me_

_to glance behind_

_The Phantom of the Opera is there_

_Inside your mind_

I am freaking out. OH my gosh. The title song. I am singing the title song with the Phantom just because I started humming it.

"I believe it is your turn, Mademoiselle," he remarks as he helps me into the boat.

_Those who have seen your face_

_Draw back in fear_

_I am the mask you wear_

His voice is unearthly.

_It's me they hear_

Our voices wrap together an echo through the cavern where the lake is.

_Your spirit and my voice in one combined_

_The Phantom of the Opera is there_

_Inside my mind_

He continues and I just want to melt into his voice.

_In all your fantasies, you always knew_

_that man and mystery_

I interject before we continue together.

_Were both in you_

_And in this labyrinth _

_where night is blind_

_The Phantom of the Opera is there_

_Inside my mind_

He helps me from the boat and then turns to me as candle light flickers over his face. "Sing for me, Nicolette," he growls.

He'_s there the Phantom of the Opera_

_Ahhh_

I put all my force into making the notes perfect. Finally on the last "ah" I stumble backwards, completely drained and out of breath.

He watches me for a moment and then says, "Good."

I catch my breath and then start giggling. "That was so awesome. I just.." I trail off and put a hand over my heart. "Thank your for that."

He nods and then says, "Come, dinner is ready."


	12. Chapter 12: Brainstorms and Notes

**Good morning! **

**So I sat down and got out another chapter. It's the longest so far. **

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. You all are awesome and you make my day. **

**Grapejuice101: Aww thank you! I love both these songs too. It makes me so happy to include them haha**

**Mlle Fanfic Guest: Yes they did! I think I mentioned Erik's intentions but it really is just because he wants to replace Piangi. If we're going to have a new soprano then we'll need a new leading man too I suppose! Haha**

**Rainbownemesis: I'm so jealous of Nicolette. I'd love to sing with the Phantom... ESPECIALLY THAT SONG. Stephen does need the lesson but I feel like it's in Nicolette's nature to just over practice and over learn.**

**oOAngelwithaBrokenHaloOo: I honestly like almost all the character in Phantom of the Opera. Each of them have something that's bad about them but also something that makes them ultimately redeemable. Especially the Phantom. **

**Christina: I just saw your review. Thank you! Just to clarify (for everyone) Nicolette isn't a better singer than Christine. They're just different. Christine is a high and pure soprano voice which is very classical and operatic. This isn't true for Nicolette. She'd be the kind to appreciate classical music but hate singing it but love singing Broadway tunes. She has more weight in her middle and upper register that would be more of a Broadway voice. I definitely don't think that Nicolette can out sing Christine but Nicolette does have a good voice. **

**PumpkinKitten: I know I would love to be Nicolette just then! Haha**

**ElsieEdwina: Your review just made me smile so much! I didn't even think about the difference in the Phantom sings it but I love the point you brought up. The Phantom is a singer and duets are so much fun. I feel like he wouldn't be able to resist creating music, even if it's not with his beloved soprano. I'm glad you like Stephen. I hadn't seen a boy get sent back and that was how the idea of Stephen began. And the vicomte may not even meet Nicolette for a while so no worries about him trying to win over Nicolette. He's definitely Christine's. Anyways, thank you so much! Your review just made me so happy!**

**I hope I'm not pestering you guys with too many updates!**

**Anyways, this is centered around Notes but does not feature any singing. So once you get to that part of the chapter, almost all of the dialogue is straight from the song or has just been altered slightly to fit the story. **

**Phantom of the Opera and its music does not belong to me. Only Nicolette and Stephen are mine. **

Chapter 12: Notes and Brainstorms

**Nicolette**

The Phantom sweeps me into an elegant dining room where dinner waits for us. Half of me is shocked and half of me expects it. The Phantom is a very refined individual after all.

He pull out my chair for me and then pushes it in once I sit. Then he sits opposite of me. "How did it go this morning?"

"She liked it. She thought it was sweet and romantic."

He smiles distractedly. "Good."

We begin to eat in silence. He takes small bites and doesn't eat very much but I don't mention it. To break the awkward silence, I laugh a bit and say, "Christine believes that Stephen is my fiancé."

The Phantom's eyes narrow. "Ah, yes, Stephen. My newest student." His mouth curls into a frown. "I trust that there is nothing romantic between you two?"

"No, of course not," I laugh. "I just found it funny."

"Yes, it is delightfully laughable," he replies, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"I'm sorry. I thought you might find it amusing."

He shakes his head. "Music should be your life, Nicolette. You should need nothing more than the feeling of standing before a crowd and topping high notes." He hesitates before complimenting me. "Which you do quite well, you know."

"Thank you," I blush. I change the subject. "This is a great dinner."

"Thank you," he returns shortly. His mind is still on music. "How long have you studied for?"

"I joined choir about six years ago but had no formal training. I started voice lessons about half a year ago. I also play the piano and organ. Eight years on the piano and probably two on the organ. And I started violin two years ago when my school lost its choral program."

"You are quite well trained."

"Thank you. Singing is my priority though."

"Has it always been?"

"No," I reply and trail off, thinking about my past. "No."

"Hmm," he hums and then pulls back. "Are you finished?"

"Yes."

"Then come with me, please."

I accompany him back to his study. We sit facing each other in the dim light.

"So Nicolette, how shall this plan continue?" he questions looking nervous.

I smile at him. "The letters will continue and you must reveal yourself to her."

"Reveal myself? She will hate me for my lies."

"You should end them while you can."

"No," he replies stubbornly.

"Then you will loose her."

"To who?"

"The Vicomte. Raoul de Chagney. I just learned of his presence this morning."

"And you didn't think to tell me?" His voice is controlled but I feel trapped.

"Erik, I-"

"Did you plan on telling me?" He stands and I cower under him.

"Of course, but-"

"Does she love him?"

"They've only met, Erik, there's-"

"She is unfaithful to me and always has been," he roars, grabbing my wrist and hauling me up. I stumble slightly and try to pull away from him.

"She isn't yours!" I cry. "She isn't some piece of property or a dog, Erik. She doesn't even know you are a man."

He shoves me away. "Why do you say such terrible things to me? Do you really wish to help me? Or is your plan to hurt me?"

"I want to help. You deserve happiness and love!"

I pull away from him, inching towards the other side of the room. He approaches me and grabs me harshly again. "And what makes you think, mademoiselle, that a monster like me deserves love?"

"You're not monster," I shout desperately back at him. He growls in anger.

"You are no more than an insolent, prying girl," he screams back at me and then smacks me away. My vision reals and I slump down to the floor. "Nicolette?" he whispers.

I blink a few times, trying to steady myself. "I'm fine. It's fine," I get out, bringing a hand to my cheek. Unbidden, a few tears leak from my eyes. "It just stings." I turn away from him. "I'm not crying. I just have something in my eye."

He chuckles at that last part but it's a sad sound. "Nicolette," he says softly again and then scoops me up into his arms. I rest my not stinging cheek against his jacket as he caries me to the swan bed. He leaves and then comes back a few moments later with a cloth with cold water on it. He holds it to my cheek. I take it from him and sit up.

"Seriously, I'm fine."

"I shouldn't have hit you. And no matter what you say, Nicolette, it is not 'fine'. You let people walk over you when they should not." He sighs. "We will talk more later. Do you want me to return you to above or shall it wait till tomorrow?"

"I'm comfortable here," I mutter, already curling into the sheets.

"I'll be back later. I'm going up to see the performance."

I nod and close my eyes, enjoying the coolness of the cloth against my burning skin. "Have fun."

**Stephen**

"Christine!" I shout. "Christine!"

She turns around at her name. "Stephen?" she asks politely. "What is it?" She glances over her shoulder to where Raoul is waiting but this is more important.

"Have you seen Nicolette?"

"No," Christine replies, somewhat confused. "But I'm sure she'll turn up somewhere. Best of luck."

"Thank you, Christine." I groan as she walks away. Does Nicolette really visit the Phantom this much?

I head towards the practice room where my lessons are supposed to be held. A dark voice laughs. "You should not be drawing so much attention to Nicolette and her frequent disappearances," he whispers.

"Phantom?" I question and then scowl at the darkness. "How am I to know she's safe with you? I want to get us both home."

"Are you suggesting I'm not the perfect gentleman?" he asks innocently. "Mademoiselle Nicolette is perfectly safe in my hands. She will return to you later."

"And what if Christine worries for her?"

"You should refer to her as Mademoiselle Daae, my pupil, or you will find yourself in an uncomfortable position. Keep your distance from my Christine."

"Christine is out with the Vicomte right now, Phantom. I don't think she's your anything."

"You are pushing your luck, boy," the Phantom growls. "First with those ridiculous letters to Nicolette and then with taunting me. You're as bad as Buquet."

My blood runs cold and I shiver. "You know about the letters?"

"I am the Opera Ghost. I know all," he says ominously.

"Does she know?"

"No, and I'll let this silliness continue as long as you do not reveal yourself to her and press any further affections on her. But should she take any of this seriously, you will be a target for my wrath."

I nod and back off for now. "Is she safe?"

"Yes. She is fine." He sounds bored. "You may leave now. Do not draw any further attention to Nicolette's disappearances. I would hate for the managers to find out."

"Of course, Phantom."

Then I leave, fear still hanging in the air.

The next morning as I pass through the main hall on my way to breakfast I hear Monsieur Firmin and Monsieur Andre shouting angrily at each other. I pull into the shadows and listen.

"Oh look, Andre," Firmin says sarcastically, "our wonderful new cast member has been in the news. _The Mystery After Opening Weekend._ An entire article devoted to Mademoiselle Nicolette. What has she even done in her time here? I haven't seen her on stage once!"

Monsieur Andre cuts in, "Then we should get rid of her. Such flippant behavior should not be tolerable!"

"Andre, please don't shout. It's publicity! And the take is vast. Free publicity!"

"But she's not even part of the cast!"

"Have you seen the queue outside? The combination of our fine find with Mademoiselle Daae and the mystery of Mademoiselle Evers has made everyone want to come see the show!" Suddenly his voice dies off. "Ah, it seems you've got one too."

Notes! This is like the spoken version of _Notes! _Except instead of a run away diva they have a continuously disappearing chorus member that hasn't even been on stage. How undramatic.

Andre reads.

_Dear Andre, _

_What a splendid opening weekend. Christine was, in a word, sublime. We were hardly bereft when Carlotta left. On that note, the diva's a disaster! Must you cast her when she's seasons past her prime?_

_Your Humble Servant, _

_O.G. _

Firmin then sighs and says, "And here's what mine reads…"

_Dear Firmin, _

_Just a brief reminder. My salary has not been paid. Send it care of the ghost by return of post. _

I hear the heavy paper get flipped over.

_P.T.O_

_No one likes a debtor so it's better if my orders are obeyed. _

Andre sighs. "Who would have the gall to send this? Someone with a puerile brain."

"These are both signed 'O.G.'."

"Well who is he?"

Together they shout "Opera Ghost."

"It's nothing short of shocking," Firmin shouts.

"He's mocking our position."

"And in addition, he wants money!"

"What a strange apparition."

"He must be insane?"

Then the door swing open with a bang and I peak out to see who's joined them. It's Raoul. "Where is she?" he shouts.

"Carlotta?" Firmin asks baffled.

"No, Miss Daae!"

"Probably in the domitories but how should we know?!" Andre replies snootily.

"I want an answer. I take it that you sent me this note!"

They groan. "Another note. Of course not," Firmin assures.

"We're in the dark," Andre adds.

"Isn't this the letter the letter you wrote?"

_Dear Vicomte, _

_Do not attempt to see Miss Daae again. I have been informed of your affections for each other and while altogether understandable, they are inappropriate. Mademoiselle Daae should be focused on her career and voice first, not a fop like you._

Andre and Firmin snicker but then Firmin says, "We didn't send you it."

"If you didn't write it, then who?"

The doors open again and then the soprano's shrieking voice fills the room, "Where is he?" Carlotta screams.

"Ah, welcome back," Firmin greets.

"Where's the precious patron?" Carlotta cuts off the pleasantries.

Raoul groans. "What is it now?"

"I have your letter." She sticks her noise up. "A letter which I rather resent."

Andre turns on Raoul. "And did you send it?"

Raoul sounds offended. "Of course not!"

Carlotta sounds suspicious of him now. "You didn't send it."

"No!"

"What's going on here? What is it that he's meant to have sent?"

_To the Diva Carlotta, _

_Your days at the Opera Popular are numbered. I have two great talents waiting in the wings. Christine Daae will be singing the rest of Hannibal. Should you attempt to take her place be prepared for a great misfortune._

"Too many notes!"

"What's going on?" a soft voice says behind me. Nicolette steps over to where I'm hidden.

"Notes," I reply quietly, pulling her over. "Except you're filling in for Christine as the subject of it all."

Madame Giry enters the foyer. "Miss Evers has returned."

"Where precisely is she now?"

"I believe headed to breakfast." Madame Giry's cane clicks on the ground as she approaches the managers. "Here, I have a note."

"Let me see it, if I may," Firmin replies, reaching for it.

_Gentlemen, _

_I have now sent you several notes of the most amiable nature dealing as to how my theatre is to be run. You have not followed my instructions but I shall give you one last chance. Miss Daae is a star and I am anxious her career should progress. In the new production of Il Muto, you will cast her as the Countess. And, Miss Evers has been returned to you. She has little experience on the stage but a strong presence nonetheless. Therefore, you will cast her as the pageboy as the part is silent. The role which Mass Daae plays calls for charm and appeal. The role of the pageboy is simple but memorable. This makes my casting, in a word, ideal. _

Nicolette grasps my arm. "No, no, no," she mutters. "What is he doing?"

_I shall watch the performance from my normal seat in box five, which will be kept empty for me. Should these commands be ignored, a disaster beyond your imagination will occur. I remain, gentlemen, your obedient servant. _

_O.G. _

_"_Christine!" Carlotta shrieks. "It's all a plot to help Christine!"

"This is insane," Firmin groans.

"I know who sent these! The Vicomte- her lover!"

"Indeed?" Raoul replies sarcastically. "Can you believe this?"

"This is a joke and it changes nothing!" Andre assures.

"You are our star and will always be. We don't take orders from some spectral being," Firmin agrees.

"Perhaps it would be best to hide Miss Daae back in the chorus. Carlotta will be playing the lead. Miss Evers shall play the page boy."

Nicolette starts to stride forward into the foyer but no one notices her. I come with her.

"Who scorn his word, beware to those, the angel sees, the angel knows," Madame Giry says softly and that manages to quiet all of them.

"Where is Miss Evers?"

"I am here," Nicolette says timidly. She brings herself forwards to stand before them. Carlotta looks over her.

"So you are the other talent that the Phantom has waiting in his wings," Carlotta drawls. Then she laughs. "He is getting desperate."

Nicolette bows her head to the diva.

"Well can you act?" Firmin asks plainly. Nicolette looks cornered.

Then she lifts her head and lies. "Yes."

Oh dear, Nicolette. What have you done?


	13. Chapter 13: Of Ends and Beginnings

**Hello! I hope you all are having a great week so far!**

**I went to the Venetian today and it made me so sad. That's where Phantom used to play and I went three times to see it there when I was younger. It's just depressing they got rid of it. **

**Grapejuice101: And there are more twists and turns to come! Thank you for your review!**

**Mlle Fanfic Guest: Haha, it's all good. It's probably a good idea to put that out there again. And umm, no promises on that. Erik can be pretty violent. Yes, of course Carlotta must remain the star. The roof scene is coming and I'm excited!**

**PhantomFan01: I'm sure he wouldn't! Ah yes, Nicolette, pretending to be something she's not. She should know better. And as for Stephen, he needs to sharpen up. As the Phantom said, he's as bad as Buquet. (Not really, but he's too rebellious and curious to be working with the Phantom)**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy the update!**

Chapter 13: Of Ends and Beginnings

**Nicolette**

Hannibal ends two weeks later. On closing night, Christine gets tossed an extraordinary amount of roses. She comes back to the dorm room holding bouquets that didn't fit into her dressing room. They make our room smell wonderful.

"You were so amazing, Christine," I tell her. "Congrats on closing night!" I give her a hug and when we pull back, she smiles brightly at me.

"Thank you, Nicolette. I can't wait for the casting for Il Muto!" She squeals a little bit and I force myself to squeal with her. Maybe Andre and Firmin changed their minds and Christine will be the countess or the pageboy.

I feel sick to my stomach just thinking about the lie I told the managers. I don't know the first thing about acting. I was just barely getting into it back home. I can sing my heart out and put emotion into that but besides that, I'm lost.

Please let her be the pageboy. Then we'll be back on familiar grounds for the story. Well besides the fact that Christine hasn't met Erik yet. That's a problem. That should happen soon. Very soon.

Maybe I should go talk to him tonight…

I wait till Christine falls asleep and then I sneak down the stairs and head to the chapel. The opera house is eerily silent.

"Who's there?" a drunken voice suddenly calls.

Crap. I start to sneak away in the opposite direction of the voice. It would not be good for me to get caught wandering around in the dark. Especially if the owner of that voice is Buquet and I'm pretty sure it is.

A hand comes around my mouth and I jump sky high. An arm gets wrapped around my waist and I get pulled away into the shadows.

"Walking alone through these halls is not the wisest choice you've ever made, Nicolette," his voices whispers into my ear.

I nod my agreement.

"I hear you, Phantom," the voice sneers. Definitely Buquet.

The Phantom pulls his hands back and then grabs my wrist, leading me from the hallway.

We descend to his lair a way I haven't been yet and once we're in the boat he speaks.

"What have you come to see me about?" he questions.

I've been spending most of my time these past two weeks with Christine and Stephen. When he's not in voice lessons, Stephen and I are working on our duets and voices. We trade stories and talk about our families. And we speculate about ways to get back home.

So I haven't seen much of Erik lately. I've popped in a few times to give him assurances about the letters he's been sending Christine. She takes them out everyday and adds the new one to the pile. She smiles at them and sometimes sighs when reading them. It's actually kind of awkward and I feel as though I'm intruding on a pretty personal moment.

"Um, well I have two things," I finally answer. "One things about Christine and another about…" I trail off and mess with my skirt.

"Yes? What is it?" he prods after a few minutes of my silence. "Do you plan on telling me?"

"About your casting choices."

"Ah," is all he says. The rest of the boat ride passes in silence. We finally arrive to his home and he helps me from the boat then leads me to the study. We take our normal seats.

"Christine first," he requests. I nod.

"Well, she adores the letters, as I've told you before. Yet, she's curious as to who the man behind the letters are. I think that after opening night of Il Muto, you should go to her and introduce yourself. Perhaps the Angel of Music part can come later?"

He nods. I know that they've put lessons on hold for the moment as she has been so exhausted by Hannibal. Perhaps now that it's over, he'll go back to teaching her. "That makes sense." He trails off. "But how am I to explain-" he trails off and gestures to his mask. "Also, won't she assume that I'm the Phantom?"

I open my mouth and then promptly close it. "Has Buquet spread around what you look like?"

"I would assume so," he mutters.

"Could you use a different mask?"

He looks up and then nods. "I'll work on that. We'll figure something out, Nicolette." He smiles at me and it's not a smirk but a true smile. My insides do something funny and I get all warm.

No! Nope. Can't think like that. I calm my mind. Christine. He belongs with Christine and this time he's going to get her fairly. Also, I don't belong in this time.

I look down at my hands before I can get too giddy from his smile. He grows serious again. "But this is not all that troubles you, Nicolette." I look back up at him. He leans forwards in his chair and looks me in the eyes. "The casting concerns you as well. Miss Daae as the Countess and you as the pageboy." His eyes gain a bit of light. "Perhaps you would like to be the star?"

I shake my head and give a nervous laugh. "Perhaps I should just be part of the chorus," I say quietly.

His face falls. "You must gain experience. I have plans for you."

"I'm not your pawn. I might not even want this, Erik. It's not like you've bothered to ask."

He rolls his eyes. "I was there."

"Wait, what?"

"You sang that song for Christine. '_I'm home when music fills the air_' or '_And if one day I sing upon this stage then I'll be home._' Whatever the lyrics are. That one." He lifts an eyebrow at me. "I've never seen anyone sing as honestly as you in that moment. You believe those lyrics. You want to perform."

I look down. "Yes. I want to perform."

"But you are scared," he adds. "Which is not acceptable. You have the talent to be a featured role. You have the voice and you have my guidance." He grabs my hand tightly. "You will accept the role as pageboy. Do you understand?"

I look down at our interlocked hands and smile slightly at them. "Yes. I understand."

He reminds me of my math teacher a bit. She pushed me hard and there were days when she was completely not understanding. She refused to hear any excuses. But she made all of us better. She got good things out of her students. Erik is the same way. While he pushes me and is oblivious to my stage fright and worries, he still will support me. I know I can trust him.

"Good. Anything else?"

"They don't plan on making Christine the countess."

"They will. In the end, I get what I want."

My blood runs cold and I grab his arm tightly. "Erik, please promise me something. Please promise you will not hurt Buquet. Or kill him. Just stay away from him."

He looks at me and then gives me a tight smile. "You ask for a promise I cannot give."

"Just don't ruin Il Muto, please. It will push Christine away. For your sake as well as hers, stay away from him. It will ruin everything. She'll go straight to Raoul out of fear for you."

"There is enough to fear from me in the first place."

"I'm not getting in this argument again. My cheek still hurts."

He laughs and then nods. "Fair enough. Let's return you to the opera house."

We leave the study and on our way out, I see the mannequin of Christine. "Um, Erik, I also just really suggest getting rid of that… thing. It's creepy." His eyes follow mine and he nods.

"Yes, that I suppose is fair. If she ever comes down here, it would probably not go over well with her."

"No, it wouldn't trust me."

He helps me onto the boat and then takes me back up.

I wake in the morning with two more notes on my nightstand. I read the one that's obviously the love letter first. I then toss it into the drawer with the rest of them.

Then I move on to Erik's.

_Dear Nicolette, _

_In order to prepare you for your current role and any future roles, you will be having lessons with me every day down in the lair. During dinner, you will go to the chapel where I will collect you. _

_Your friend, _

_E_

YES! I scream mentally. Oh yes. Music lessons from the Phantom.

**Stephen**

"So, Nicolette," I say casually during one of our rehearsals, "would you like to have dinner with me tonight? On the roof maybe?"

She lights up for a moment and then shakes her head. "I can't. I'm busy during dinner."

I study her for a second. "You've seen kinda distant lately. Is everything okay? I haven't done anything to upset you right?"

She shakes her head. "It's nothing. I'm fine. Maybe just a bit homesick."

"Oh, okay. Well, we'll find a way back. I promise."

She nods but doesn't meet my eyes.

Later I go to my music lesson in an empty practice room during lunch.

"I thought I told you not to press affections," the Phantom's voice booms.

"She's not even from this time. She can do what she wants," I tell the walls, glaring at them since I don't even know where he's hidden.

"We are are working on her career. It's important to both of us that she be met with success. Don't interfere with it. Besides, you have yourself to worry about."

"Nicolette and I are friends. Am I no longer allowed to have that?"

"It is obvious she is much more that a friend to you. You are dismissed."

I meet Nicolette by the opera house board. They post all information there. The cast list was posted today. Together we take a look at it.

Nicolette goes pale. Her name is next to the part of the pageboy. Carlotta has been cast as the lead.

Christine glances around for her name and looks heartbroken when she sees her name under the part of ensemble.

Nicolette raises her chin and faces the sheet straight on.

Maybe she's more prepared for this new road than I thought.

**Please review and let me know what you think... And what you think is coming... **


	14. Chapter 14: You Are Music

**Hello! I'm back!**

**I can't tell you how guilty I've felt not being able to write. I've had a plan for this chapter for quite a while now but I just got back to school and choir rehearsals just started again. So, I have not quit this. I will be continuing at hopefully a pretty steady pace.**

**Anyways, here's the new chapter. There's a lot of music stuff talked about in this. I'm sorry. I didn't really know how to get around it. None of it is made up. I didn't really do research so much as just pulled from different things that choir teachers and my voice teacher have taught me. So if something is wrong, I'm sorry and if you want, just let me know. **

**Also, this is based off the song You are Music from Maury Yeston's****_ Phantom. _****I definitely recommend you listen to it on youtube first. The music is really pretty. **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed. You are the best!**

**HalloweenSpell: Thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter cause things are going to get even more complicated! hahaha**

**grapejuice101: Thank you! Ugh, Erik and Stephen are totally going to go at it. But not quite yet. **

**PhantomFan01: When will the managers learn? The Phantom shouldn't be defied. **

**RAINBOWNEMESIS: Indeed there are! I'm glad you like it! Poor Nicolette, I think the notes about her were definitely a surprise. **

**Phantom of the Opera and You Are Music do not belong to me but Nicolette and Stephen are my own characters. **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 14: You Are Music

**Nicolette**

I take a step back from the board and then walk down the hall towards the chapel. I'm running a little late but I wanted to see the casting confirmed. A bit of pride wells up in me that I got such a big role, even if there is no speaking and even if it's just because the Phantom gave it to me.

I enter the simple room and then go over to the panel I know he hides behind. It slides open and from the darkness, a hand encased in black leather, stretches out for mine. I take it and get pulled into his realm of darkness.

He pulls me further into the passage and then closes the panel that was letting in the only, even if faint, light. My eyes try to adjust but can't. I reach for him and he takes my hand again. "I'll guide you," his silky voice comforts. We descend rather quickly and then arrive at the lake. He grabs a torch off the wall and guides me into the boat. We cross in silence and finally arrive in his home. He helps me back out of the boat and we go to the piano. Candles adorn the area and it's a rather warm feel. I'm so used to such cold electric lights. The warmth of the candlelight makes Erik's dark home feel cozier.

He moves to the piano and sits down. "What do you know of warm ups?"

"I know quite a few," I answer quietly and nervously.

"Please demonstrate."

I move towards the piano. "Umm… May I?"

He looks a little shocked but then nods. I stand and play a note before singing downwards on an 'oo' sound. That's probably my strongest vowel so I might as well start there. I slowly make my way down the notes and then start on a new warm up. This time I sing 'ah' and sing the first five notes of the scale and then descend. I get higher and higher, trying to see how high I can go today. He stops me once I start straining.

"So you know some simple ones," he remarks. "Go stand over there." He points to the bend of the piano. "It seems to me that you are accustomed to being your own accompanist. You're going to rely on me from now on." He plays a few notes. "You will listen to me first and then mimic."

_Do Re Mi Fa Sol, Fa Re, Fa Mi_

_Do Re Mi Fa Sol, Fa Re, Mi Do_

_Now you_

I try to quickly remember the tune and repeat it back to him.

_Do Re Mi Fa Sol, Fa Re, Fa Mi_

_Do Re Mi Fa Sol, Fa Re, Me Do_

"Now what about your musicality?" he reminds me. "Your technique and pitch may be good but without the soul, is it truly music? Music is no more than notes on a page or sounds thrown together without the changing dynamics or tempos. _Move the Do."_

And then he sings for me again.

_Do re mi fa sol, fa re, fa mi_

_Do re mi fa sol, fa re, mi do_

I take a breath and think about what he's told me. He puts a tenuto on the do to give it an emphasis. It leads into the rest of the phrase. With this in mind, I try mimicking him again.

_Do re mi fa sol, fa re, fa mi_

_Do re mi fa sol_

He joins me.

_Fa re, mi do_

He moves to my side and without my permission, straightens my posture. "You are a soprano. You have high notes to sing so I expect your posture to be good. Breathing is important, Nicolette. You can't forget that." He turns me to him.

_Oh, you are music _

_Beautiful music_

_And you are light to me_

I join him as I face him. We sing to each other in this moment.

_Oh you are music_

_Moonbeams of music_

_and you are light to me_

He pulls back and seems to snap out of his daze. "Like I was saying, breathing is vitally important. Not only is it good so that your sound is supported, but it also effects your phrasing. You can't breathe in the middle of a sentence unless there is a natural pause, otherwise, you interrupt the thought." He demonstrates again.

_Do re mi fa sol, fa re, fa mi_

_take a breath on one, _

_and after three_

"Sing," he commands.

_Do re mi fa sol, fa re, fa mi_

_breathing first on one, _

_and after three_

He nods and continues.

_Breathing in the air_

_and ebb and flow_

_breathing taking care_

_fa re, mi do_

He moves my hands to my stomach so I can feel the tightening of my stomach as I sing. "As you go higher, you require more support. So before you sing a high note, pull in and support it, then go for the note. Otherwise, you won't be able to hit the note as strong or, heaven forbid, you'll slide up into the note."

I nod and sing for him.

_Breathing in the air from deep below_

He turns me around again and we sing to each other.

_Ready for the run, from do to do_

He winces and moves away from me. "That was awful."

I blush and look down. "Runs were never really my thing. I tried learning the cadenza at the end of _Think of Me _and it kills me every time."

He sighs. "It's all about precision. You must know the pitches and go slowly. You know your scales, correct?"

"Yes."

"Then that is what we shall practice."

He moves back to the piano and we begin singing through scales. Major, minor, chromatic. You name it, we sang it. F major, C major, A major. All the while getting to learn new theory with each one.

At some point I tuned out and became distracted by the rather pretty white mask that hides his face.

This Phantom looks really young. Maybe like in his early twenties. So he's not much older than me. And his revealed side of his face is handsome. He has sapphire orbs that glow in the dim lighting. It's clear how much he loves music. His eyes are filled with love and happiness.

He has dark hair which is slicked back but does curl a little bit at the ends. So maybe he's naturally curly?  
And then there's the mask.

It looks like the movie mask. It covers half of his face and appears to be white porcelain although it's probably not.

He starts to talk and I snap out of my thoughts.

"Let's try this again," he says. "_Ready for the run from do to do."_

I nod and he counts me in.

_Ready for the run, from do to do_

I kinda sorta nail it but he seems good with it for now. He moves on and sings with me. He takes a few steps forwards and we're singing face to face with each other again.

_You are music_

_Beautiful music_

_and you are light to me_

_Oh, you are music_

_Sun burst of music_

_And you are-_

I reach my hand up to his porcelain cheek and he doesn't even notice because of the way he's watching me. His warm gaze is melting my insides. What on earth is going on?

Music can do strange things to people and make them share connections they don't truly have. We're singing nothing but another song. For all I know, he could be singing this to Christine.

My curiosity get the better of me.

_light to-_

He screams and throws me back as I reveal his face. I pull away but attempt to hold my own. "Y-you little prying Pandora!" he screeches and pushes me back again. "You little demon." He throws me into a chair, which is better than the floor but now I really feel like he has the upper hand. He laughs cynically. "Is this what you wanted to see?"

He grabs my jaw and forces me to stare at him. I flinch from the force of his pressure and at that movement he snaps my head forcefully to the side. I wince.

"Curse you!" He struggles for words. "You little lying Delilah! You little viper!" His now cold eyes turn on me and he grabs my arms. "Now you cannot ever be free."

I gasp and try to struggle against him. "Erik, you're scaring me," I plead.

"Stranger than you dreamt it, can you even dare to look?" His hand comes out for me again and I shy away, pulling into myself. He growls and moves away. "This loathsome gargoyle who rots in this dungeon but secretly dreams of beauty, like yours and Christine's voices."

"You have beauty," I squeak out.

"You say that to save yourself."

I shake my head.

"Fear can turn to love. You'll learn to see, to find the man behind this repulsive carcass. Nicolette, your future belongs to me and my opera. You might as well get used to this."

I finally look up long enough to study him. He looks worse than Gerard Butler's Phantom but not quite as bad as the stage make up for Phantom. And he has real hair instead of a wig. I reach out for him and touch his unmasked cheek. "There is more than just physical beauty, Erik. Your voice is the most exquisite thing I've ever heard." His eyes still rot with anger. I hold up my other hand that has his mask. "I'm sorry. I should have never done that." I look down.

"Come, you must return."

He doesn't bother to take my hand or help me back up through the tunnels.


	15. Chapter 15: That's All I Ask of You

**Hello! **

**I'm not going to even bother going over the reasons I've been inactive as of late. **

**So, this chapter did not go as originally planned but I kinda like how it turned out. The timeline is a little strange but it's working. **

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed or favorited or followed. Y'all are the best. **

**PhantomFan01: Yes! It's from the Yeston/Kopit Phantom musical. I love that musical and I definitely recommend the music. That is not the only song I'll be pulling from that album. You Are Music is just my absolute favorite. **

**Grapejuice101: She's in so much trouble! **

**PumpkinKitten: You'd think she'd have learned from reading fanfiction and watching the movie and musical!**

**arissaprincess32: Ah thank you! You Are Music is wonderful. I wish there was more recognition for that version of Phantom. Thank you for your kind words. I hope you enjoy the update!**

**RAINBOWNEMISIS: You'd think that she would cherish the opportunity and not ruin it at her first chance! Fortunately for her, the Phantom needs her.**

**Alright, onto the chapter. Phantom of the Opera does not belong to me. Nothing but my two original characters are mine. Why Have You Brought Me Here? and All I Ask of You and All I Ask of You (reprise) belong to ALW. **

Chapter 15: _That's All I Ask of You_

**Stephen**

Nicolette enters the first rehearsal of _Il Muto _looking vacant and upset. Her dark eyes are far away whenever she looks at someone. She doesn't smile and I don't hear any of her usual jokes.

She remains in this weird mood for the next week. Finally, the director breaks. "Miss Nicolette, need I remind you that you are playing a comedic role? You've turned this production into a tragedy."

She nods and puts up a facade of happiness. Its better than what it was before but she still seems miserable.

I go to voice lessons daily with the Phantom and he's more irritable than normal. He grouches at every mistake I make and calls me a lost cause more often than not. We fight all the time and I have no idea why he every agreed to teach me in the first place.

"Your music has no soul and you're straining again," he snaps harshly at me. I blink and look at the wall I know he stands behind.

"Can't you come out?" I ask warily. "Wouldn't it be easier for you to teach me that way?"

"No. And if you ask that again, my training is over," he states coldly. "You should not wish to get on my bad side."

I nod stiffly at that comment.

Then he adds quietly, "How fares Miss Evers?"

"Uh, she's been rather quiet and upset recently, actually," I reply rather confused. I had thought he was teaching her. "Haven't you seen her recently?"

"No." Once more his voice is tight and controlled. "And you do not know why?"

"No, like I said she has been quiet. She's been keeping to herself."

"That is enough for today," he says after a few moments of silence. "Return to rehearsal."

I go to rehearsal only to find Nicolette shaking and crying off stage in a corner. I touch her shoulder and then hold out my arms. She hugs me tightly. "Can I talk to you?" she asks quietly.

"Of course," I answer and pull back slightly. "You are always welcome to talk to me."

"Not here, though," she whispers, glancing around. "It must be outside of the opera house."

I nod. "The roof, maybe?"

She nods dully. "Okay."

So we find the stairs to the top and start climbing. We go to a far end, away from any possible hiding spots, and then sit down. She stares at the wall. I finally take her hand. "Why have you brought me here?"

"We can't go back."

"We must return. We have rehearsal. You are a lead."

"His eyes will find us there. His ears will hear."

"Nicolette, what's happened?"

"Stephen, I've been there, to his world of unending night, to that world where daylight dissolves into darkness."

"You went down there again?"

"I've been down there a few times." She grabs my hand tightly. "Stephen, I've seen him! How could I ever forget his anger?" She bows her head. "But his voice filled my spirit with a strange, sweet sound! In the night there was music all around. And through music my soul began to soar! And I sung like I'd never sung before."

Then she bows her head and I pull her into another hug. "Tell me what happened, Nicolette."

"He was teaching me in his lair and my curiosity got the better of me. I wanted to see what was behind his mask."

My blood goes cold. "Nicolette, you're not Christine. How could you?"

"I don't know!" she replies sounding frustrated and angry. "Stephen, I like him," she whispers. "He sang to me and I-" She breaks off sounding miserable. "He loves Christine."

I stroke her hair as she cries and then I pull her up and dry her tears. "May I sing for you?"

She looks at me strangely but then nods.

I open my mouth and begin.

_No more talk of darkness_

_Forget these wide-eyed fears_

_I'm here, nothing can harm you_

_My words will warm and calm you_

She smiles and looks shyly away. I take her hands and spin her around.

_Let me be your freedom_

_Let daylight dry your tears_

_I'm here, with you, beside you_

_To guard you and to guide you_

I look expectantly at her and she laughs. "Okay, okay," she smiles.

_Say you'll love me every waking moment_

_Turn my head with talk of summer time_

_Say you need me with you now and always_

_Promise me that all you say is true_

_That's all I ask of you_

Her voices is so beautiful and soaring. I love her for it. She creates beautiful music because it's such a part of her. I smile at her and grab her like we're dancing a waltz. Then we sort of twirl around the roof, stumbling around and smiling to our singing.

_Let me be your shelter_

_Let me be your light_

_You're safe, no one will find you_

_Your fears are far behind you. _

She smiles radiantly at me.

_All I want is freedom_

_A world with no more night_

_And you always beside me_

_To hold me and to hide me_

I stop dancing with her and grab her hands.

_Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime_

_Let me lead you from your solitude_

_Say you need me with you here, beside you_

_Anywhere you go, let me go too_

_Nic, that's all I ask of you_

She sings her part.

_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime_

_Say the word, and I will follow you_

I join her.

_Share each day with me, each night, each morning_

She looks earnestly at me, stepping closer to me. She sings the next part quietly.

_Say you love me_

I smile at her and put a hand on her cheek. She leans into it.

_You know I do_

Her eyes close and she sings with me.

_Love me, that's all I ask of you_

I grab her around the waist and spin her around before pulling her in and kissing her. She's surprised for a moment before she kisses me back. When we pull back we're breathless and I see her blushing.

_Anywhere you go, let me go too!_

_Love me, that's all I ask of you_

We stay in each other's arms for a few moments before lone clapping comes from behind the statue on the other side. Dressed in all black, the Phantom approaches us. Nicolette pales.

"Erik, I-"

His glare cuts her off. "Brava, my students," he snarls. He approaches and grabs Nicolette harshly at the wrist yanking her forwards. "I gave you my music. Made your song take wing."

"No, Erik, please," she begs.

"And now, how you've repaid me, denied me and betrayed me."

Nicolette is now trembling and crying. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She looks up at him. "I'll focus on my music. I promise. I never meant to remove your mask."

"Quiet!" he screams at her. She sobs again and looks down.

The phantom glares at me. "He was bound to love you, when he heard you sing." He pulls her in close. "You will curse the day you did not do what I asked of you, Nicolette Evers. It seems you need my watchful gaze more than ever now." He looks down coldly at her. "You are not to see him. Do you understand?" She nods but he grips her tighter and says louder, "Do you understand, Miss Evers?"

"Yes," she replies, still shaking.

"And you will be my student again. It appears you need guidance."

"Stop manipulating her!" I finally burst in. "It's her life and not yours."

He looks up coolly at me. "Is this what you want, Miss Evers? Would you like his affections? Although, I do remember you recently saying that your feelings belonged to another."

She turns bright red. "Please, let me go. Both of you."

He releases her. "You will report to the chapel during dinner," he says coldly. "If you are not there, you can consider your prospects in this time ruined."

She shivers and then bows her head.

He disappears in a cloud of smoke.


	16. Chapter 16: A Distraction

**Hello!**

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. For the most part, it's just kind of a random, not really important to the storyline chapter so enjoy!**

**grapejuice101: Yea! I'm glad it was intense**

**PumpkinKitten: Is that good or bad? **

**PhantomFan01: Right? We need a backtrack for them haha. Yeah, Erik is grouchy**

**RAINBOWNEMISIS: Stephen I feel like is just ignoring everything that could possibly be helpful for him**

**Christineoftheopera: I'm glad you like Stephen! Yeah, I've struggled with developing Nicolette. I'm not really sure where her weaknesses or strengths are. I usually spend a lot of time exploring characters before I write them but I didn't really with Nicolette so she's not the deepest character I've ever done. If you have any suggestions, feel free to message me!**

**And onto the show! I own nothing but my original characters. **

Chapter 16: A Distraction

**Nicolette**

I walk down the stairs in a haze. I can hear Stephen trying to talk to me but I tune him out. I focus on trying to come up with a plan or trying to sort my thoughts. Nothing is working.

I take a deep breath and move to finally confront Stephen. "I would like to be alone. Please," I beg of him. He hesitates for a moment.

"Nicolette, I'm so sorry for what happened." His eyes darken. "I shouldn't have just surprised you like that. But I'm not sorry for my feelings. I do like you and I ask for a chance with you."

I tremble in front of him. "Could we speak of this later?"

He sighs but then nods. "Yes, of course."

I'm about to say goodbye when Christine and Meg run up to the two of us. "Stephen, Nicolette, come, we're about to do a talent show. You should come sing for us."

I almost decline and then take a moment to think about it. I might be upset but getting to sing solo on such a grand stage is a chance I might never get again. "Okay," I say shyly.

They both squeal and grab my hands, pulling me onto the stage and then into the auditorium seats. Stephen and I sit next to each other and his fingers brush over mine. My breath catches and I try to focus.

One of the chorus member I've met once or twice stands on the stage. "Welcome to our cast talent show," she grins. "I will be starting us off."

She sings a classical song and Stephen leans over. "What will you sing?"

"I don't know. What will you sing?"

He looks over at me. "Sing a duet with me."

I give him a skeptical look. "Did you not just see how our last one ended?"

He cracks a grin. "Okay, I'll give you that one. So what shall you sing?"

I scan through a mental list of songs and then decide on one. _I hope you're listening, Phantom, _I think in a half sad and half angry way. It's another Andrew Lloyd Webber song that has to do with light and dark. I think the Phantom will appreciate it.

The girl finishes and we clap politely. Meg gets up and does an intricate dance. Stephen and I both admire how beautifully she glides between the moves. Christine approaches the stage hesitantly. "Hello," she says. Then she announces the song, which I don't recognize and sings through it. It's a beautiful classic piece.

"So how about a boy for a change," one of the girls says. Stephen stands nervously.

"I'll go," he offers. "I will be singing _Ten Minutes Ago._" Stephen flashes a smile in my direction.

_Ten minutes ago I saw you. _

_I looked up when you came through the door. _

_My head started reeling. _

_You gave me the feeling _

_the room had no ceiling or floor_

His voice is so luring and sweet and pure. It's soothing to listen to. He keeps looking back to me every once in a while.

_Ten minutes ago, I met you_

_and we murmured our how-do-you do's_

_I wanted to ring out the bells and fling out my arms _

_and to sing out the news. _

He looks at me with a goofy grin.

_I have found her!_

_She's an angel_

_with the dust of the stars in her eyes. _

_We are dancing, we are flying _

_and she's taking me back to the skies. _

_In the arms of my love, _

_I'm flying_

_over mountain and meadow and glen_

_And I like it so well that for all I can tell_

_I may never come down again!_

_I may never come down to earth again._

It goes on to be a duet so he ends it there. He gives a bit of a bow and then comes back to my side. "You did a great job," I smile.

"Thank you," he grins at me.

The other cast member go and then finally I get elected to go. I go to the piano and play the first mournful bars of my song.

_Memory_

_Turn your face to the moonlight_

_Let your memory lead you_

_Open up, enter in_

_If you find there _

_the meaning of what happiness is _

_then a new life will begin_

Stephen watches me with interest and as does everyone else. I don't think this is what they expected.

Suddenly a voice whispers in my ear, "Posture. High notes are a tinge flat."

I sit up straighter and go into the next verse.

_Memory_

_All alone in the moonlight_

_I can smile at the old days_

_I was beautiful then_

_I remember _

_A time I knew what happiness was_

_Let the memory live again_

"Not good enough," the voice whispers again. "Your voice should be like silk, like the moonlight."

I launch into the chorus, trying to please the voice.

_Burnt out ends of smoky days_

_The stale, cold smell of morning_

_The streetlamp dies_

_another night is over_

_another day is dawning. _

I smile at the next hopeful verse.

_Daylight! _

_I must wait for the sunrise_

_I must think of a new life_

_And I mustn't give in_

_When the dawn comes_

_tonight will be a memory too_

_and a new day will begin_

_Sunlight through the trees in summer_

_Endless masquerading_

_Like a flower as the dawn is breaking_

_the memory is fading_

I do the run on the piano and go into a forte. I sing with all the feeling I can muster.

_Touch me_

_It's so easy to leave me_

_All alone with the memory_

_Of my days in the sun_

_If you touch me_

_You'll understand what happiness is_

_Look, a new day_

_has begun_

I take a deep breath and then they clap for me. "Very good, Nicolette," the voice says and then slithers away. I return to Stephen's side.

"Shall we go to dinner, now?" he questions.

I hesitate and then step away. "Lessons," I reply quietly. "I must go to my lessons."

He sighs and then pulls me over to where we can be alone. "Be careful," he pleads and then kisses my forehead. "You did a wonderful job."

"So did you."

He smiles sadly. "Spare a thought for me, Nicolette. Say you'll think of what happened today."

I nod. "I will, Stephen. I don't want to hurt you."

He looks torn but then finally leans down and kisses me quickly. "Good luck with the Phantom."

Then he walks away. I come out and go to the chapel.

"Welcome back, Nicolette," he says in his silky voice and the panel opens and he offers his hand. "We have vows to make."

I step forwards without hesitation.


	17. Chapter 17: The River

**Hello! **

**I'm so sorry for the HUGE delay. I feel so so guilty. **

**But in good news, I've graduated from high school and I'm off to college in two months! Yea!**

**ANYWAYS, I'm sure you all want me to get along to the story so I will address reviews and then do just that!**

**PumpkinKitten: Vows to make! A little dramatic but hey, that's just our Erik. **

**Rainbownemisis: Thank you! I'm glad she redeemed herself. **

**PhantomFan01: Yea! That makes me so happy! I hope you continue to like the story! I promise to keep working on it!**

**Horseland123: Yup, he is very protective but he hasn't figured out quite why yet. Thank you!**

**Cheyenne: Here's some more!**

**Guest: I'm a soprano and I can't hit the notes half the time. It's upsetting :/ **

**AngelofMusic46: There will be a masquerade, Don Juan, and Final Lair and many more songs from other musicals (cause why not? haha! I'm glad you like it!**

**Guest: I'm updating now! Enjoy!**

**Finally, I should warn that the song used in this chapter (By the River by Maury Yeston) does deal with suicide. It doesn't come right out and say it but that's what the song is about. I really love the song and I definitely recommend looking it up. Laura Osnes does an incredible job singing it. **

**Anyways, I don't own the song and I don't own Phantom. **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 17: The River

**Nicolette**

I try not to think about these ominous "vows" as I descend the labyrinth down to his lair. His hand remains steady in mine as he leads me carefully but there is no conversation or easy chatter like before. His hand tightens in mine and he seems almost possessive of me. I shiver slightly and then enter the boat as he helps me in.

We make it across the water and he helps me out. We move towards the piano and he watches me carefully. I start to edge towards him but he glares cooly at me. I stop dead in my tracks.

"We will warm up now and you will stay in the bend of the piano," he says with a dismissive gesture. I bow my head and try not to look at him throughout warm ups. I feel his cold eyes on me a few times and I clench my hands in my skirt, where he can't see them.

My voice goes up and down the scales but it seems weaker than normal. I try to strengthen my resolve so that it sounds fuller and more beautiful. Sometimes I feel that my voice is all I have going for me, so I do my best to keep it in shape and sounding good.

The Phantom pauses for a moment and then watches me. I shift uncomfortably. Finally, he speaks, "You're scared," he says.

I look up into the sapphire blue eyes but don't say anything.

"Do you know what you're frightened of?"

I finally drop my gaze and then shake my head. "No."

"No, I didn't think so." He comes towards me. "You are so set on perfection that you are hurting your instrument." He raises his fingers to my throat and I shiver. "Do you know what it's like to mess up, Nicolette?"

"Of course."

"Have you ever messed up in front of others?"

"Yes."

"But it scares you so you try to sing with so much tight control. You think that safety will create perfection. It will not. You have to be willing to sing outside your comfort zone. You need to reach inside somewhere emotional and sing."

He looks over at me. "Sing me something with meaning. Perform for me and step outside your realm."

He takes a few steps back and settles back onto the bench. I go through a list of my songs mentally and then go for the one charged with the most emotion. My audition song- _By the River. _

I remember choosing that song- a song about a girl trying to decide if she wants to go or stay. At the beginning of the year, I found myself relating to the song more than I should have. I was an emotional wreck, dangling on my own bridge. I found this song soothing, a way of releasing emotions that I never could express to anyone. This song let me reach a dark place that I was able to rise out of.

I take a breath.

_From the icy bridge I hear the river_

_Flowing out beyond the open bay_

_Deep beneath the waves a voice is calling_

_Come down to me, it seems to say_

Something about the back and forth of this song has always been appealing to me too. It's somewhat like Erik. He can come off as charming and eccentric, with a brilliance in music that matches no other. He's smooth like his mask and seems to have no physical or emotional blemishes. He is an angel.

And so seems to be the river.

_I will understand your frozen journey_

_In the bends and elbows of my flow_

_Come to me and be my close companion_

_We'll be as one…_

_in what we know_

The River is persuading the girl. Enchanting her to believe that the River can solve her problems. The girl is almost like Christine who is wrapped up in her Angel of Music but already plunging towards a dangerous and deceptive river named Erik.

Still, the River is calm. Still enticing.

But then the tone changes.

_What we know…_

_People will be born_

_People will die_

_As before you were born_

_and long after you_

Here I like to pretend that the River has lost control over itself like Erik does when Christine unmasks him. It's a slip of control that only lasts during the chorus.

_Young ones will find love_

_Hand will find hand_

_We will flow with no end_

_on and on_

_on and on_

My voice is harsh and I try to convey the emotion without cracking. For the most part it works but I still remember my own River. Sometimes this song is too close to the surface.

The girl snaps back into reality as she realizes what's going on. And she's scared. My voice retreats, becoming timid and scared.

_River calling, _

_"__Come join my journey._

_I will ease your burden, _

_I will be your rest."_

_River calling, _

_"__Come, be my lover._

_I will bring you freedom."_

'Freedom' has always been my favorite part to sing. I stress it, almost flinging it at the audience.

The lie sounds so good.

_"__Flow along with me_

_To the sea."_

_She sings to me_

_She sings to me_

I become the perfect river again, silky smooth like ice coats me. Perfect, like an Angel.

"_See the snowflakes melting on my surface_

_as I softly lap against the shore_

_Take a step, and come to me, _

_my darling,_

_here in my arms_

_you'll cry no more."_

I've always loved the automatic lift in cry. It's like the Phantom when he sings. There's a beauty to it that's memorizing and comforting but so, so dangerous.

The river's mask slips and it's angry again.

_River calling, _

_"__Come join my journey. _

_I will ease your burdens. _

_I will be your rest."_

_River calling, _

_"__Come be my lover_

_I will bring you freedom!_

_Flow along with me to the sea."_

With the song alone, I believe the girl jumps but I know in context of the work that she doesn't. I don't know how she resists the River's strong appeal.

Maybe that's why Erik is so attractive. He has a glossy surface calling though his beautiful and persuasive voice. As long as we don't see the undercurrent of anger, he seems like an escape.

He watches me for a few moments and then nods. "It's a very emotional piece," he says after a while. "You should know it like the air you breath. It is life or death and you do not treat it as such. I want to feel the tension of standing beside you. I want to have to beg you not to jump. Where is your passion, Nicolette? Do not be scared to loose your perfection in a quest to make me feel."

He glances passed me and at the clock on the wall. "We must ascend." He grabs my wrist tightly. "But before, vow to me this, Nicolette. You will keep your distance from that boy and you will be mine. You are my student. I have your voice. Don't give it so freely."  
"I vow."

We ascend and soon we've reached the chapel.

He looks me over one last time and his gaze softens. "You not only strive for perfection in your voice but also your character. You don't need to try so hard."

Then he takes my hand in one swift move and kisses it. "Until tomorrow."

He turns and is off in a swish of his black cloak.


	18. Chapter 18: Il Muto

**Hello again! **

**I've got my train of thought back for this so the story will be pushing on! **

**Thank you to everyone who favorited or followed the story in my absence and thank you to everyone who has reviewed. **

**grapejuice101: Thank you! And I'm glad you liked the songs. It's from an album called December Songs and I highly recommend it. So many great pieces and they're not well known so they're also great for auditions. **

**PhantomFan01: Stephen isn't a big fan of any of this haha. He's really not going to like this chapter's developments. **

**Please let me know what you think! Reviews totally make my day. **

**I do not own Phantom of the Opera but Stephen and Nicolette are my characters. **

**And now, onto the show!**

Chapter 18: Il Muto

**Stephen:**

Nicolette avoids me for the next two weeks. I figured it was somewhat unavoidable as she had returned to the Phantom, and I also knew that I wasn't enough to make her give her voice up.

So I'd have to figure that out at some point.

Finally opening night rolls around. Nicolette has mastered the role to a fine degree. She's spend an incredible amount of time rehearsing and has thrown her soul into the act.

The opera goes smoothly for the first half. Finally, the infamous scene rolls around. Nothing happens. Carlotta goes on singing as normal. No Opera Ghost enforces his casting or tries to ruin the show. Finally we reach curtain call. Nicolette, as the second biggest role, is one of the last people to come out. She hurries out, a huge smile on her face. She takes a deep curtsy and a few people throw roses out to her. Carlotta comes out and barely gets the same response. I look over at Nicolette and she's crying.

After the show, a small dinner party is being held out by the staircases. It's a masquerade, but no costumes are required. Many wear plain white or black masks. It's then that I see a lean figure approach Christine Daae and ask to dance. They spin across the floor for three songs. Raoul watches from a distance.

However, it's obvious that the man is nervous and that Christine misses Raoul. After a while he bowes and excuses himself. The next time I see him, he has another now popular soprano in his arms.

**Nicolette:**

I rush onto the stage for my curtsy- something I'd always dreamed of doing. The crowd cheers and some stand. I smile and feel tears starting to make their way down my cheeks. If this is what it feels like to be a silent role, what would it feel like to be in Carlotta or Christine's shoes?

But I can't think that way because this story isn't mine.

I leave and then head back to my dressing room. Hanging on the wardrobe is a long black gown and a red mask. The top of the dress has a sweetheart neckline and then long, narrow sleeves. Then at the waist, the dress turns into a ballgown, with thick layers of black, grey, and silver tule that make the dress shimmer in the candlelight. I quickly put it on and brush out my hair. Finally, I secure the mask and glide down to the party.

When I arrive, men flock me, wanting to dance with me. They compliment me for my performance and I blush and stammer. Finally I get away and grab something to drink.

"You were wonderful," a voice suddenly says behind me. I turn around and see an impeccably dressed man with a white half mask.

"Thank you," I say, another blush rising to my cheeks. He gives a nod and then leans down and kisses my hand in a fluid motion.

"My name is Edward Charmore. Would you care to dance?"

"Sure!"

He sweeps me out into the middle of the dance floor and leads me perfectly. He manages to show me off as a dancer, something that should be impossible considering my acute lack of dancing ability.

"You are very beautiful," he says softly into my ear.

"Oh, thank you," I say and drop my head.

We dance for a few more dances and then he leads me away into a corner. At this point, my stomach is starting to sink and this seems sketchy. I try to stop closer to the party. He just pulls me forwards and I hesitantly follow. Finally, we're in a corridor alone together. He presses me against the wall hard bringing an arm across my neck and forcing me back. I gasp. "What are you doing?" he hisses.

"What do you mean?" I get out, my voice airy.

"You're changing the story. You don't get to do that."

"I'm trying to help."

He releases me only to shove me back into the wall and press my arms down against it. "You aren't helping. You're adding too much. You are the problem."

"What?"

"He's noticing you, so I just need to get rid of you."

He grabs me tightly and then gags me. I start struggling against him harder but he's considerably stronger than me. He drags me into a room and then punches my stomach hard.

**Stephen**

Nicolette went off to talk to the man in the dark mask and hasn't returned. I find Christine again and see a more familiar man dancing with her- the Phantom.

I slip into the crowd of people, starting to get seriously worried about her. The Phantom glares at me as I slip over. I look at him with an easy smile. "Monsieur," I say in a chat while he continues to attempt to dance with Christine. Christine looks slightly annoyed as well. "Monsieur, it seems that one of our good friends has gone missing."

He pulls back abruptly from Christine. "Excuse me, Mademoiselle," he says smoothly and then follows me to the edge of the dancers. His eyes quickly scan the room. "How long has she been missing?"

"Perhaps five minutes. She left with a man she had just met."

His mouth quirks. "Show me which way she went."

So I led him off to the side and we go down the hallway. Suddenly, we hear a shrill but muffled scream a few doors down from us. The Phantom takes off running, pulling his lasso from his jacket. I follow him and he tests a door. It's locked. Without thinking, he throws his body against it and it easily gives. We both hurry into the room. Nicolette is holding her cheek and leaning against the wall. I hurry to her side and grab her just as she starts to collapse. She holds her mask to her face and quickly reties it. I barely notice, as I'm watching Erik. His lasso comes around the man's neck but the man brings his hand up before it tightens and throws it over his head. Then he disappears in a cloud of smoke. The Phantom looks ticked. He then comes to Nicolette, who in my inattentiveness, has passed out. Erik angrily undoes the gag around her mouth and tosses it across the room. He gathers her in his arms and looks at me. "Return to the gala and make sure her disappearance is not noticed."

I nod and he takes off in another direction, cradling Nicolette into his chest.

**Nicolette**

I wake gasping and I can barely breathe. Shooting pains race through my side and I struggle to remove the weight that feels like it's crushing my side. Suddenly hands are on my shoulders and I hear someone gasping desperately. I pass out again.

The next time I wake, cold air washes over my skin and my mind feels fuzzy. I look up and see Erik standing over me, his expression puzzled and distracted.

Then he snaps into focus and his facial expression turns into that of a boy who's been caught. He slips away for a few moments and then returns with a black poet shirt and pants. While he's away, I notice that my dress has been pried off and that my stomach has been left uncovered. Everything else has been modestly covered by blankets. I start to reach for the aching pain in my side when Erik's hand grabs mine out of no where. "Don't touch," he says softly. "Get dressed and then we'll talk."

He leaves the room and I take in my surroundings. I'm in the swan bed. Dark, but still somewhat see through curtains drape around me. However, I trust Erik to leave me to my privacy and I dress in the loose but comfortable clothes. His pants are a tad big but I find he's left a strip of fabric that can function as somewhat of a belt.

I come out and find the door to the library open. I enter hesitantly. Erik turns around and his eyes widen slightly. He comes to my side and then begins to reach out before his hands snap back to his sides. "Please, sit down."

I do as he says and the play with the too long sleeves. Finally, at his silence, I look up into his eyes.

There's anger in his eyes and he keeps gazing just above my eyes. I reach my hand up and find a puckered cut that's been stitched up, just above my eyebrow. "Is it bad?" I question weakly.

He snaps out of it and then comes to my side. "How do you feel?"

"A little rough," I try to joke. He doesn't laugh.

"Who was he, Nicolette?"

"I don't know. He gave me his name. E-Edward," I get out. "I tried to get away from him." I'm starting to panic. "Erik, I tried to stay safe."

His hand comes to my cheek. "You're safe now," he assures. I lean into his cool hand and he leans slightly forward. "What did he do to you?" he asks softly.

"He punched me and threatened me."

"And he slapped you," he adds.

I nod. "And the cut?"

"I believe from your mask."

"Where's my dress?"

"I have it and it's fine." His thumb starts to rub my cheek gently. "Did you know you were so beautiful up there?"

"It felt like an absolute dream. I can't thank you enough for putting me up there."

He grins. "You deserved every second of it."

Through the entire exchange, he's gotten a little bit closer. Now our faces are almost awkwardly close and a strange tension charges the air. I'm too scared to move forwards and too enchanted to pull back.

"You are my soprano," he suddenly says, somewhat possessively and before I can respond, his lips are on mine.

The kiss lasts a few long moments and then he pulls back. Something in his eyes darkens and he jumps away from me. "I'm not Christine," I finally squeak out.

He looks intently at me. "I never thought you were."

And then he strides from the room.

**Stephen**

Whispers roam through the Opera House as everyone begins to notice that Nicolette has yet to show up. Finally, just when Madame Giry is about to do something about it, Nicolette walks in. Her color is still pale and a gash stands out above her eyebrow. Her lip is cut and looks kind of swollen. Madame Giry looks shocked.

"Mademoiselle Evers, what happened to you?"

"I was attacked," she says after a few moments. "But I'm okay. A few other men saved me before anything too serious could happen."

Madame Giry looks her over and then nods. "Will you still be playing your role tonight?"

At that her face brightens. "Of course!"

So rehearsals go on as normal although whispers follow behind her back.

That night's performance goes off without an issue until it's Carlotta's turn to sing _Poor Fool. _She begins to sing and suddenly the Phantom's voice rings out. "Did I not instruct that Box Five was to remain empty?"

Nicolette and Christine go pale. Then Nicolette looks up into Box Five and sees the man who attacked her the night before sitting beside Raoul. She stumbles back slightly, fear crossing her face.

Carlotta turns to her and anger lights up her face.

"It's him," Nicolette gets out, although it's hardly more than a whisper. Carlotta glares.

"Your part is silent, little toad!" she exclaims.

Nicolette's eyes go down to her feet. "A toad, Madame?" The Phantom questions. "Perhaps it is you that is the toad?"

Carlotta glares at the conductor and it starts up again.

_Poor fool he makes me laugh_

_ha ha ha ha_

Then she croaks and Nicolette's voice rings out. She sings the rest of the ha's. Carlotta gives her a cool glare but Nicolette continues.

_Poor fool he doesn't know_

The ensemble comes back in and finishes up the scene. So Carlotta goes off afterwards and gets down some water. Then Nicolette and Carlotta are back on. Carlotta has a fan in this scene and Nicolette does something funny. Carlotta whacks her hard in the side with the fan as she laughs. Nicolette yelps and pulls away.

"Do you dare hurt Mademoiselle Evers?" the Phantom's voice snarls out. Carlotta ignores the voice and launches into her solo. She starts to croak again and bats Nicolette with the fan again as if she's said another joke. Nicolette has to lean onto one of the props to stay up. Meg hurries to her side and helps her off stage. I slip off stage and see Nicolette collapse onto her knees, tears starting to leak down her face. A few moments later, I hear the manager's voices.

"The opera will resume in fifteen minutes time with the role of the Countess played by Christine Daae and the role of Seraphimo played by Meg Giry."

Meg slips off. Finally the Phantom's dark form materializes from the shadows. "Her injuries must be worse than we suspected," he says darkly. "Nicolette, what's wrong?"

She looks up into his eyes and then flings her arms around his neck. He hugs her back, whispering soft words into her ear and stroking her hair. Finally she nods and he gets her into his arms. "I'll take care of her," he promises and hurries off.


	19. Chapter 19: Stars

**Hello again!**

**I've had this chapter written for a while but have been a little worried about it, so please let me know what you think! It's kind of a shorter one (sorry!) but I'll try to update again sometime this week. **

**grapejuice101: he's going to remain a mystery for now although Nicolette does have a few guesses**

**RAINBOWNEMESIS: Thank you! **

**PhantomFan01: She'll be fine! Nicolette is definitely a fighter. For now he's a mystery!**

**Angelofmusic46: All the ships!**

**StopEatRead: Here is the update! (sorry it took so long)**

**Guest: It would be a hard choice, they're both good guys**

**Tsubasa Tachibana: Thank you!**

**As always, the Phantom of the Opera doesn't belong to me, however, Stephen and Nicolette are mine. **

Chapter 19: Stars

**Erik**

Nicolette's face is looking paler by the moment. Not too long after I left Stephen, she passed out again. I rush to my lair. I know that this isn't a matter of life or death. She took a beating but nothing was broken. However, I do hate seeing her in so much pain.

I lay her down in the swan bed and pull up the shirt of the costume. Her bruises are dark and look incredibly painful but nothing seems wrong with them. However, now a few cuts break up the surface of her skin. Carlotta's fan must have been sharp.

I calm myself and then go to the kitchen to prepare her some tea and a light meal for when she wakes. I know she hasn't eaten today as she returned too late to grab something to eat and slept soundly the majority of the morning.

As I'm finishing off the soup, Nicolette stumbles into the kitchen. She's taken off her shoes and the stockings of the costume. Her hair is now loose and hangs down her back. I bring her the tea and then pour us each a bowl of soup.

"Nicolette, how are you feeling?"

"Sore," she replies quietly.

"You passed out."

She nods. "I haven't eaten today."

"I noticed. Do you think that was it?"

"Yes."

She eats the soup rather quickly and I get her more without a remark. She eats about half of that bowl and then sips at her tea. I start to clean up. She jumps in and begins to help me but I grab her wrist and pull her to a chair. "Relax," I instruct.

**Nicolette**

I sit in the chair and watch Erik as he busies himself for the next few moments. Finally he returns and gives me a soft smile. "You were incredible again."

"I sang."

"Yes, you did. And you sounded beautiful."

I look shyly up at him. "Really?"

"I don't give compliments unless they are deserved, Nicolette." His eyes become distracted. "Carlotta is beginning to fear you."

I quirk an eyebrow at this. "Carlotta? But I'm not competition. If anything, she should be worried about Christine."

He sighs. "Not for long. I believe she plans to leave with her Vicomte soon."

"You must stop her! You have to help her see that it's you she should be with!"

Something in his eyes shifts and his leather clad fingers brush over my cheek. "My Nicolette, you are so naive."

I don't stop to consider his words. "But you have worked hard with her. She is your Prima Donna. She must take to the stage."

He pulls back. "You're correct. Carlotta should fear Christine. But the managers have tried to draw less attention to her and more to you. If you want to be Prima Donna, you could try."

"I would never go against the Opera Ghost."

He doesn't say anything. Finally he looks up at me. "You should get some rest."

He leads me back to the swan bed and I fall asleep in the comfort.

I wake to Erik shaking my shoulder. I blink and look up into his eyes. "Get dressed," he says. He leaves me to do that and I find that a few dresses have been folded on the bed. I choose the red one and then join him in the library. He smiles at me. "I have a surprise for you."

I nod and he leads me up from the cellars and then to another set of stairs. Darkness smothers us but I trust the hand I'm holding. He guides me without second thoughts or hesitations. Finally he opens a door and we emerge on the roof. He takes me over to a corner by the statue I recognize from the musical. There's pillows and blankets and we sit down.

"I figured you would enjoy something calm after your exciting past two days."

"Stargazing?" I question.

He nods then pulls a blanket around us to keep off the chill of the wintery nights. We sit there in silence when suddenly he stands and offers his hand to me. I take it and he pulls me up. "I didn't get to dance with you at the gala."

"We were a little distracted."

"We aren't now."

I let him take me into his arms and we begin to dance to a silent waltz. He twirls me around the roof, the layers of my skirt twisting around. He lifts me and spins me every once in a while. Like Edward, he shows off my dancing and makes me look like the more impressive one. We move together almost perfectly.

The thought of Edward stops me cold though. Erik notices and releases me. "Is something wrong?"

"Who was he?" I ask Erik.

Erik looks into my eyes and sees worry there. "Nicolette, don't distract yourself with him right now. You've only seen him once-"

"Twice," I tell him. "He was at Il Muto." Erik freezes. "And he was sitting by the vicomte."

Erik sighs and sits on the ledge of the building. "I will watch for him from now on."

"Thank you."

"Did he say why he was after you? He must have given you some hint as to why you were targeted."

"Y-yes." I think back. "He said I was changing the story. I assume your story."

"Perhaps another time traveler then?"

"But he has control over his travel." I come sit by him. "There's this idea that by changing the past you create a paradox. Perhaps he's trying to lessen the paradox. Except this world isn't technically real."

Erik's eyes look up to the sky. "Maybe he's your key back to your time?"

"But then why be so violent?" I think for a long few moments and then go silent and pale. "Unless he's a descendent of Gustave."

"Gustave?" Erik questions. "Christine's father?"

"No, your son." His eyes grow wide and he gives me a look of complete shock.

"My son, mademoiselle? How would I ever come to have a son?"

"You and Christine umm, are in love and shortly before her marriage she finds you and you two uhh-" I trail off. His unmasked cheek blushes and he looks away from me. He doesn't speak for a few moments.

"So if he is mine and Christine's descendent and you are trying to get Christine and I together, why are you the enemy?"

I shrug. "He said that I was being noticed and that he just needed to get rid of me."

Erik stands quickly and paces restlessly. Anger flashes in his eyes. "He threatened your life and you didn't think to tell me? He's obviously dangerous." He sighs and comes back to my side. "Please let me know if you see him again in the future."


	20. Chapter 20: Closing Night

**Hello! **

**So here's the plan, I will be posting again on Sunday and then I will be unable to post for the next week. **

**This chapter was really interesting to write and I can't wait to hear your reactions!**

**PhantomFan01: More twists to come haha! I'm glad you like it!**

**grapejuice101: Nicolette wouldn't be the type of person to be seduced. There whole love triangle currently going on is about to get a little more complicated. I haven't thought much about the chandelier yet so I guess we'll see**

**Guest: Thank you! That would make sense with the fans. That's a good point with Edward and there's more to come with him. **

**On to the show! The Phantom of the Opera and its characters do not belong to me but Stephen and Nicolette are mine. **

Chapter 20: Closing Night

**Nicolette**

I move out onto stage and look up at the audience while I'm still in the shadows. I find Raoul and see Edward beside him. Edward smirks and nods to me. A shiver runs through my body.

Closing night goes off without any problems and too soon Il Muto is closing. I go back to my dressing room to change into another beautiful dress that Erik has procured for me. Just as I'm finishing getting ready, a knock comes on the door. I slide over to it and open it and Erik glides in.

He wears a black half mask and a suit. He strides in and looks me over. In the mirror, I catch a glimpse of my reflection.

Tonight I wear a blue and silver dress. Again it has a sweetheart neckline and then has an illusion neckline of a silvery fabric. The bottom of the dress is a ballgown again. The base color is blue and then has layers of fabric that go from blue to silver. My hair is curled and pinned up into an elegant bun and I've done my makeup in a more modern look.

"You look great."

The words escape my mouth and bridge the awkward silence. He straightens his jacket and gives me a nervous smile. "I'll be meeting Christine tonight," he says.

"Oh, here, I have an idea." I grab one of the roses in my dressing room and then trim it back before pinning it to his suit.

His smile is less nervous now. "Thank you. May I escort you to the dance?"

"Sure," I smile. We make our way down to the main entrance and separate. Stephen comes over to me.

"You look beautiful," Stephen breathes.

"Thank you," I say and bow my head. Off the stage, I hate attention. It makes me feel nervous and out of place.

"Would you care to dance?"

"Of course!"

We take to the dance floor and he proves to be a pretty good dancer. I follow his lead with a smile. We dance the next few songs. Finally, we're doing a song where the girls exchange partners. I laugh and even see Erik at one point, smiling with Christine. I smile at him and he nods back at me.

I twirl and look at my next partner. His hand clamps around my waist and he takes my hand tightly in his. I look up into Edward's eyes.

Before I can scream, he says sharply, "Show any indication of who I am and Stephen becomes my next victim." I nod, eyes wide. "Come with me."

I try to catch Erik or Stephen's eyes as I'm pulled once more from the party.

**Erik**

Christine is absolutely delightful. She laughs beautifully, throwing her head back and smiling in the process. We dance many songs and I find my heart aching to be with her. Finally I lead her out into the hallway.

"Christine," I whisper and she looks me in the eyes. "Christine, I have something to tell you."

She nods. "Yes, Erik?"

"Come with me."

I lead her back to the Carlotta's dressing room and show her the mirror. I press a switch on the side and it swings open.

"I am your Angel of Music," I sing softly to her.

She twists around. "Angel?"

"Yes, I was your teacher and the one who sent you the letters." I look down and then into her eyes, truly repentant. "I'm sorry for deceiving you Christine."

She thinks for a few moments and then places her hand in my outstretched one. "I still trust you," she whispers.

We descend to the lair.

**Stephen**

After a few songs, Nicolette's disappearance is starting to sink in. I try to suppress the nerves that tell me that she's been attacked again. More likely, she was tired and went to bed.

Christine and Erik are gone too. Deciding that I'm rather bored, I make my way back to the dorms. I can see Nicolette in the morning.

**Erik**

It's early in the morning when one of the alarms in the cellar goes off. I bolt awake, thinking that Christine has tried to leave. The memories from last night were too genuine though. We talked late into the night until Christine had fallen asleep in her chair. I had then brought her to the swan bed.

Focusing my thoughts, I hop from bed and head towards the still lake. Suddenly I look over and see Christine peak out of the swan bed and meet my eyes, confused. "What is that?" she questions.

"An alarm has been set off. We have an intruder," I answer. "You'll be safe here. I'll be back soon."

I jump into the boat and hurry across the calm waters. I don't appreciate this disturbance of my realm and want to solve it as quickly as possible.

I follow the sharp ringing up a bit and then off to the left. I hear faint crying and I speed up. I light a torch somewhere along the wall and take it with me. Finally I see her.

Nicolette is curled up in net that hangs above the ground. She's shaking badly and her color is white. I start working to get her down. I lower her carefully and then pick her up in my arms. She's wet and buries into my warmth. I drop the torch and extinguish it before rushing back to the lair.

Christine's eyes widen when she sees Nicolette's form. I lay her down on the couch and Nicolette coughs. I begin to look her over and see that both her wrists are bleeding. Her hair and clothes are soaked and the fabric of her dress is torn. Bruises are starting to form on her face and arms. I continue looking her over and find scratches and bruises down her legs. Her ankles are bloody too. She's barefooted and pieces of glass and rocks are buried into the bottom of her feet.

"I'll make some tea," Christine says softly. "Get her by the fire."

I look over at my brave and resourceful Christine and feel a wave of gratitude and love for her. I move Nicolette to the fireplace and she coughs again then groans. "What have you been through?" I question softly.

I grab her arms when she screams and her eyes pop right open. Christine rushes back but looks baffled. "Nicolette, it's me," I tell her, trying to get her to calm down. "It's Erik."

I bring one of her hands to my mask and her eyes focus on me. "E-Erik?" she questions, completely breathless. I nod, giving her hand a squeeze. Her eyes are starting to fade again and I prop her up a bit.

"Nicolette, who did this to you? What happened?"

It's too late and she slides out of consciousness again.

Christine eventually helps Nicolette into a warm bath and into a loose nightgown. We get her onto my bed and she falls asleep. I escort Christine back up. Before she steps back through to her world, she gives me a soft kiss. Then she steps back and the mirror swings shut.

I can't even think about the kiss because I'm running back to Nicolette. When I come back, she's still asleep. I look her over again and begin to clean and wrap up her wounds. Then I cover her in my blankets. "Good night," I whisper.


	21. Chapter 21: Recovery

**Hello!**

**Another short chapter (I'm so sorry! I just have been struggling as to where to break them off) but I hope you like it!**

**I'll be out of signal all week so I won't be posting again till Saturday. It would be really amazing to come back to a lot of reviews haha (wink). **

**Anyways, enjoy your week and I hope you like the chapter. **

**grapejuice101: Yup! Christine and Erik have met! **

**Guest: She got them from escaping. His backstory will be revealed soon!**

**PumpkinKitten: Don't worry! She'll be okay!**

**Once more, Phantom of the Opera is not mine but Stephen and Nicolette are. **

Chapter 21: Recovery

**Nicolette**

I wake feeling like someone's hit me with a car or run me over. I have a pounding headache that worsens as I attempt to sit up. Slowly though, I get out of bed and go to the door.

I'm in Erik's lair. He sits at his piano playing quiet and relaxing music. Maybe Debussy? He stops and stands once he sees me. He comes and helps me sit down at the couch. "You shouldn't be up," he says.

"Do you have anything for a headache?" I question in response.

He shakes his head. "Can you tell me what happened, Nicolette? What do you remember?"

"It was E-Edward," I tell him. He takes my hand to steady me and I continue, "He took me from the gala and brought me down the cellars. He knew all of the traps and knew what to avoid. H-He tied me up and then threw me in the lake. I don't remember much after that. I got out of the lake somehow."

"You set off an alarm. That's how I found you." His eyes are far away.

"C-Christine was here." I give him a smile. "How was it?"

He focuses in on me again. "I haven't really thought about it yet."

"Did she kiss you?"

"Yes."

"Erik! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Have you seen the shape you're in?" he throws back at me, suddenly angry. "I feel guilty letting you question me about these things. You should be in bed, sleeping and recovering."

I sigh. "I'm fine."

"No, you're not," he growls. "Why didn't you tell me you saw Edward? I would have never left your side."

"I forgot. I was so excited afterwards it slipped my mind."

"Nicolette, you could have been killed."

"But I'm fine."

"You're not fine!" he shouts back at me and I pull away from him, eyes glancing down. He closes his eyes and swears. "I'm sorry." He sighs. "Nicolette, you're not just going to be able to be back up and going after this. This was an attempt on your life. Edward tried to drown you."

I look up at him and a soft sob escapes me. Erik looks surprised but can't do anything before I sob, "I want to go home." Then I become angry and stand, pushing past him. "I'm just some random teenager. I shouldn't be here. I don't have the talent to be here." I let out another sob. "I barely know what I'm doing and I'm just trying to have a decent time while stuck here and this man wants to ruin all of it." I let out a frustrated scream. "I'm not trying to harm anything. I just want to live."

Erik approaches me carefully. "Nicolette, you're bleeding."

"Bleeding?" I ask softly.

He comes to my side and then helps me back to the bed. He leaves then comes back with tea, a bowl of hot water, and some cloths. He undoes the bandages on my wrists uncovering raw, red skin.

"What is that from?" I question.

"I'm not sure," he answers. "My guess is that you were tied up and managed to get free. However the rope chaffed badly against your skin." I wince as he cleans them out. He continues with my other injuries and I ask, "How long will I have to hide?"

"Perhaps a while. I'll send word to Madame Giry today," he says dismissively. "Auditions are two weeks from tomorrow. The first Monday of December."

"What's the next opera?"

He gives a bit of a smile. "Not an opera. An oratorio."

I think for a moment. "A collection of songs?"

"Somewhat. It is like an opera," he explains, "with characters, an orchestra, and a choir but the characters do not interact."

"Oh!" I exclaim. "I've done an oratorio for church before." I look curiously at him. "What's the oratorio?"

He looks up at me and hesitates, "I'm not familiar with your range of music so I'm not sure you will recognize it." I shrug. "Handel's Messiah."

I grin. "How can you not have heard of the Messiah? It's like the most performed Christmas piece. It's simply a masterpiece!"

He smiles back. "I'm glad you recognize it," he says simply. He hums mindlessly as he works, a slow soft tune that's almost happy.

It reminds me though of the fact he's a composer. "How _Don Juan Triumphant_ going?" I ask him. He looks up, his eyes guarded.

"It's finished," he replies. "But my cast needs more work before I decide to present it. Work with Stephen is going dreadfully slow."

I laugh at that. "I'm sure he's not as bad as you think."

Erik looks at me darkly. "Not so, mademoiselle, he's distracted and love sick half the time and flat the rest."

My face burns. "I think you may have me to blame for that."

He merely smiles, begins to say something, then closes his mouth and shakes his head. He pulls back from me, done with his work.

"What?" I ask. He looks back at me, his eyes meeting mine and there's a strange glimmer there.

"You sopranos can definitely be quite the distraction," he murmurs. Then he snaps out of his reverie and offers me his hand. "Let's practice, Nicolette."


	22. Chapter 22: Shall We Dance?

**Hello! I'm back from camp so here is your next update!**

**This is the last short chapter for a while. The next chapter is definitely longer than the past few. **

**I've been a little obsessed with the music from The King and I recently so this chapter was inspired by the song Shall We Dance? That said, I do not own Phantom of the Opera, Shall We Dance? (The King and I), and I Could Have Danced All Night (My Fair Lady). **

**Angelofmusic46: She did dance with him! I would love to be her. I bet Erik is a great dancer. Nicolette and Stephen are not descendants of Christine and Raoul but that's a great theory! My college is doing the Messiah in the fall so that's what gave me the idea. **

**popsicle777: yay! I'm glad you like him**

**PhantomFan01: I think we'll find out soon!**

**grapejuice01: Glad you like it!**

**Now onto the show!**

Chapter 22: Shall We Dance?

**Nicolette Evers:**

Erik and I move to the piano and he offers me a chair but I shake my head. I don't like sitting to practice. He moves to the piano. "What shall you sing, Nicolette?"

I think for a moment. "May I perform for you, monsieur?" I question, a hint of laughter in my voice. He smile and nods.

I grin and begin to twirl around, a bounce in my step.

_Shall we dance?_

_On a bright cloud of music shall we fly?_

_Shall we dance?_

_Shall we then say "goodnight"_

_and mean "goodbye"?_

_Or perchance, _

_when this last little star has left the sky_

_Shall we still be together _

_with our arms around each other_

_and shall you be my new romance? _

_On the clear understanding_

_that this kind of thing can happen, _

_shall we dance?_

_Shall we dance?_

_Shall we dance?_

He comes to my side and joins me. Quietly he says, "Yes, we shall."

Then he begins to sing.

_Shall we dance?_

_On a bright cloud of music shall we fly?_

_Shall we dance?_

I join him.

_Shall we then say "goodnight" _

_and mean "goodbye"?_

_Or perchance, _

_when this last little star has left the sky_

_Shall we still be together _

_with our arms around each other_

_and shall you be my new romance?_

_On the clear understanding _

_that this kind of thing can happen_

_shall we dance?_

_Shall we dance?_

_Shall we dance?_

I pull out of his arms and move towards the couch, grinning at him.

_I could have danced all night_

_I could have dance all night_

Then I move back to where I was, close to him, the energy bubbling in me.

_And still have begged for more_

_I could have spread my wings_

_and done a thousand things_

_I've never done before_

_I'll never know _

_what made it so exciting_

_Why all at once my heart took flight. _

_I only know when he_

_began to dance with me_

_I could have danced _

_danced_

_danced_

_all night!_

I'm giggling and twirling and I move straight into his arms. His eyes are alive and he grins at me. "You have quite a bit of energy in you," he states. "Come, catch your breath."

We sit together on the couch and he turns to me. "I don't know much of your past, Nicolette. Do you have a… boy back in your time?"

I hesitate before sighing. "No, not exactly."

He raises and eyebrow at this. "Not exactly?"

"I have feelings for this boy, but he doesn't seem to return them," I say dully. "Actually he's dating the girl who used to be my best friend."

"Dating?"

"Courting, I suppose."

He stops to think about this. "Do you miss him?"

"Yes," I sigh. "He's my best friend as well. I actually miss quite a few people from my time." I hesitate. "I-I hope they don't think I'm dead."

His face darkens and his eyes look far away as he thinks. "Your river song," he begins and I nod, "it wasn't very happy. Were things not… good in your time?"

I hesitate for a moment. "I put my trust in people who weren't very sincere and so sincerity is something I've begun to admire in people. I'd rather not speak to in depth about what happened, it's still painful and I'm still um, bitter about it." I look down at my hands. "But basically, the people I saw as family turned on me leaving me with no one for half a year. Everyone shunned me and all I had was music. I threw myself into a Mozart piano concerto and began taking voice lessons. I tried to pretend it was all I needed. Stephen's presence later in the year helped but I'm still lonely."

He reaches out and takes my hand. "I would think it would be nice to get away from them then?"

I shrug. "Yes but I miss my family and sadly, I still miss him."

He squeezes my hand. "Perhaps it's time you let go of him." I look up into his eyes and they're distant. "Stephen does care for you," he muses quietly. "And he's from your time." He says the next bit painfully, "I will not prevent such a relationship from occurring but for now, you need rest. I'll bring Stephen down tonight to see you. He's been worried."

I thank him and then head back to the swan bed.


	23. Chapter 23: December Snow

**Hello! **

**My plan is to now update Friday mornings. What do you guys think?**

**Angelofmusic46: I didn't notice the similarity at first but yes, they do! **

**PhantomFan01: Thank you!**

**popsicle777: I'll definitely try to focus on that more as I was worried I wasn't portraying it great. And I'm glad you like Erik! I really think he is a combination of both. There's good and bad in him, he's not just one as you said. By the River is by Maury Yeston and is part of a group of songs called December Songs. The best recording I've found of these songs is on Laura Osne's album: If I Tell You. Sheet music can be found on amazon under December Songs. Maury Yeston also did Phantom which is what I'm partially drawing from (Home- Chapter 7, You Are Music- Chapter 14). He's also done Nine and Titanic. **

**grapejuice101: Aww thanks! **

**Guest: Well, you know, Erik doesn't usually stay sweet for long...**

**And onto the chapter. Phantom of the Opera and The Messiah do not belong to me. However, Nicolette, Stephen, and Darcy are all my own characters.**

Chapter 23: December Snow

**Nicolette:**

Stephen visits me later that night and we talk for a long time. I have to assure him multiple times that I'm fine. When he looks at me, my insides warm up and I feel heat rising to my cheeks. The look he gives me is so special and warm and loving that I don't know how to react. Half the time, I fidget.

Erik withdraws during this time to some other place in his lair. Later he comes back to escort Stephen up. He then comes back but barely turns to address me. "We will begin work on your audition piece for _The Messiah _tomorrow."

I smile at him. "Okay."

The next day we work on one of the soprano solos but he seems tense and frustrated and takes it out on our lesson. I work as hard as I can but it doesn't seem to please him at all.

His irritable mood continues through the week and he continues to tear me down. He hasn't said a nice word to me in days and this Erik seems like a stranger. When we're not practicing he's off working on who knows what and he barely says two words to me at meal times.

The only break I get from his short temper is when Stephen visits each night. Erik leaves and finds a place to hide as Stephen talks to me and keeps me updated on what's going on. He's kind and caring and flirty and I find myself being drawn in by him.

Finally, the Friday before auditions. He's harsh and finally explodes at me, tearing down everything from my posture, to my tone, to the way my hands twitch right before a high note. I can't take it any more and I try to face him rebelliously as tears gather at my eyes and make my voice crack as I attempt to sing again for him. He swears and comes to me, yanking me around to face him. His features soften when he sees the tears and horrified, I try to wipe them away. He studies me hesitantly for a moment before pulling back. "I'm sorry," he says softly. "We can be done for today."

I nod at him and start to move towards the swan bed.

"I'll be heading up to the Opera House," he says quietly. "I have things to attend to."

"Enjoy your time with Christine," I try to say happily. He grimaces.

"Thank you."

Then he leaves me once more isolated in the cold lair. I curl up in the warm bed and pull the covers tightly around me. Then small sobs shake my frame and I slowly fall asleep.

In my dreams, I hear Stephen and Erik fighting. Stephen defends me against the Phantom's earlier outburst. He grabs my hand and pulls me behind him in a very Raoul like move. Erik slowly approaches though and I feel drawn to him. Then Erik moves forwards and says breathlessly, "_You are my soprano." _Then he kisses me. Afterwards, he adds, "_You sopranos can be quite the distraction."_

I wake with a start only to hear Stephen's voice. Currently he is warming up his voice. Then I hear Erik's smooth voice fill the air as he sings the beginning of _Past the Point of No Return. _I close my eyes and listen to their voices come together. Erik's is of course better but Stephen keeps up with him in his own way.

As they sing, I begin to try to sort through my thoughts. I can't deny that Erik's kiss was unexpected but I didn't particularly mind it. Actually, I'd rather enjoyed it. However, I'm terrified that Erik just sees me as Christine or her replacement, and I still don't know exactly what had happened when Christine was down here.

Then there's Stephen. He's good and kind and sweet and normal. Absolutely normal. He doesn't challenge me. He makes me feel great but I'm scared that any attraction on my part is just caused by the fact he likes me.

My thoughts turn to Darcy, my friend back home who I've liked for the past two years. Considering I haven't seen him, I think the feelings are fading but I miss him. He was more than just some guy I liked, he was my best friend and confidant. He could make me laugh whenever I was sad and could tease me out of my anger. We were a good match for each other, if only he'd ever notice me.

This puts me in a hard situation. If I ever were to return to the future, Erik wouldn't be there. If I stay here, I would much rather be with the Angel of Music. Stephen is nice but I think ultimately, Erik and I would be better together.

And if I did go back to the future, would I continue to fight for Darcy, despite him having a girlfriend? I know it's wrong but I want him out of his relationship. He's not as happy and he doesn't smile like he used to. And I want him to notice me.

There's so many confusing and conflicting thoughts. My feelings rage inside of me as I continue to listen to their singing.

"I'm going to check on Nicolette," Erik says. "Keep practicing this phrase."

Stephen begins to sing "_no backward glances"_ over and over so he can get the notes in tune. I hear Erik approaching and I turn to face him as he pulls back the curtains. He seems a little surprised.

"How are you?" he questions.

"I'm fine," I reply with a weak smile.

He sighs. "I'm sorry for my actions earlier. They were uncalled for."

I nod and look away.

He clears his throat and continues, "Stephen would like to go on a walk with you."

I sit up. "When?"

"After his lesson. You may use my room to get ready if you would like."

I do and once I'm ready, Erik ends the lesson with Stephen and escorts us up from the lair. "Be back at noon," Erik says. "I'll be waiting here for Nicolette."

We both nod. Stephen takes me from the opera house and he begins to show me around the streets of Paris. "It's nice to be out of there," I sigh, taking in the fresh air. It seems like decades since I've been outside. Stephen smiles.

"Yeah, you're a little pale," he teases. "Some light will be good for you."

We continue walking around and he takes me to breakfast. We giggle and laugh and stroll around the area close to the opera house. Finally we start to head back.

On our way back, it begins to snow and I squeal. Stephen laughs. We both live in a dry desert so snowing is generally out of the question. We head back inside and to the room we exited through earlier. Stephen turns to me. "You have something in your hair," he says nervously and brushes some snow from my hair. His hand trails down to the back of my head and gently tips my head up. He leans down and slowly kisses me. Then the mirror swings open.

I jump back from Stephen, attempting to put space between us. Erik gives him an icy glare before grabbing my wrist and dragging me back down. He leaves me in the main room then heads to the library and shuts the door firmly.

I plop down onto the couch and decide it's time to think.


	24. Chapter 24: The Messiah

**Author's Note:**

**I'm back! **

**Wow has it been a long break. So much has happened. I'm officially a college student and life has been so hectic. **

**And I've been so indecisive about which way I want to take this and I have finally decided or at least, I've gotten past this huge writing block so yay!**

**I'm going to do my best with reviews here:**

**Guest: Thank you so much! I took a break but now I'm back. I don't plan on abandoning this any time soon!**

**The Ever-Weeping Willow: Thank you! Ooh, I love the idea with Beauty and the Beast. I'll have to explore the soundtrack. I'm glad you enjoy the story!**

**Guest: Here's the update!**

**Guest: More to come on who ends up with who!**

**DESTINYSARA: Thank you! I'm sorry it's been so long since I've updated. I just imagine Erik as cranky, I guess?**

**popsicle777: Thanks!**

**PhantomFan01: Got to love the fluff!**

**grapejuice101: here it is, the update! **

**Angelofmusic46: Yup! But first another Masquerade! haha**

**Well I hope you enjoy this long over due update!**

Chapter 24: _The Messiah_

I knock on the library door. "Erik," I call. "Erik!"

A few long moments after the knocking and shouting he opens the door and appears. He still wears a scowl and this makes me want to back down.

"I would like to return to the opera house," I say as courageously as I can.

He looks me over with his cold eyes before saying, "We still have much work to do on your audition piece."

"That's fine," I dismiss. "If I don't make it, then it doesn't happen."

"What is this about, Nicolette?"

"I'm tired of being at the mercy of your foul moods!"

His eyes look a little shocked and he quirks his mouth. "My foul moods? Would you happen to know why I am upset, mademoiselle?"

"No," I reply quietly.

"No," he echoes, "no, you wouldn't." He nods. "Get your things. I will take you back up in an hour."

I nod and follow his orders. Soon I'm back in the opera house. Erik gives me a cold farewell before descending once more.

Over the weekend, Christine and I continue to work on our solos. Erik helps her but offers no assistance to me. Christine's voice sounds gorgeous and I know there's no way that I'll get a solo.

This proves to be true on Monday. Carlotta, Christine, Stephen, and Piangi are given the biggest parts. I just end up in the choir.

It's a long piece of music. Rehearsals tend to almost put me to sleep despite the gorgeous music and I'm bummed I didn't get a solo. We go into our last few rehearsals and opening night comes too soon. Each night, the opera house it full of people wanting to see this famous work.

It's seen as a success and the next opera is announced.

And so is a Masquerade ball.

They won't be performing the opera they wish too because at the Masquerade Erik will present his masterpiece and select his cast.

The performances are perfect and there's no more signs of danger until closing night of course. Raoul approaches Christine and I with a friend and I look up into Edward's eyes.

"May I present my lovely fiancé Mademoiselle Christine Daae and her roommate Mademoiselle Nicolette Evers," he says. "Ladies, this is the Marquis Edward Charmont."

Raoul takes Christine's arm and Edward takes mine. My breathing tightens and I try to look anywhere but at him. When he has put enough distance between us and Christine and Raoul he begins to talk lowly, "I'm sure you have many questions, Mademoiselle Evers. I see you survived your dip in the lake."

"Why are you trying to kill me?"

"Kill you, my dear? Nothing of the sort," he answers with a smile. "I merely want to scare you away from him. The Phantom that is. After all, I am the one who pulled you from the lake."

"I have no intentions of being with him," I say resolutely although it's somewhat of a lie. "I would just like to go home."

"Unfortunately, that isn't possible. We only know how to go back, but not forwards. We're all stuck in this time. However, I can assist you in some ways. Here is the deal. I want you away from the opera house. I live in London. You will agree to be courted by me then marry me. I have a lot of power there and you will live comfortably. You will cut off communications with Stephen and Erik and you will not see either of them again."

"And why would I agree to this?"

"Because if you don't, I will have no option but to find a way to dispose of you and get the story back on track."

"Are you related to him?"

"Erik? Yes," he says slyly. "So I can sing rather well, Nicolette. We'd make good duet partners." His tone becomes more menacing. "I also have his skill with the punjab lasso. It's your choice." He looks up. "Speaking of which, here comes Erik."

I look up and see him approaching us. There's few people in the foyer and he doesn't exactly blend in.

Anger is in his eyes and he grabs Edward and pulls him into a separate hallway. I follow closely. Erik throws him into an empty practice room and glares. "Care to tell me why you're threatening her?" he growls and his hand twitches at his side.

"And wouldn't you care to know who I am, grandfather?"

Erik stills and looks at Edward. "Impossible," he says quietly.

"Indeed possible. A number of generations down, but you are related to me."

Edward pulls loose of Erik as Erik accepts this information. Then he becomes fiery again. "Why are you threatening Nicolette? She's of no harm to you or to anyone."

"Because you are in love with her."

Erik's eyes widen and he pulls back. His blue eyes darken and he puts distance between him and Edward. Edward pulls out a gun as Erik zones out. "Erik!" I scream and jump at Edward. However he grabs me and presses it to my side and grabs me around the middle. I squirm and pull against him but he sticks the gun further into my ribs and I still.

Erik's focus snaps back and he quickly takes in the situation. "Tell her that you do not have feelings for her and I will release her," Edward demands. Erik's eyes meet mine.

"The mere idea that I entertain feelings for anyone but Christine is laughable," he says coldly. "I do not love Nicolette as you so claim."

"And you," he says into my ear, "swear to become my fiancé."

"No," I gasp shakily.

"Swear it," he growls and I feel his hand tighten on the gun. I look into Erik's eyes and they're cold.

"I can't. I don't love you. I don't even know you. "

His hand tightens on the trigger but Erik lunges forwards knocking the pistol away from my side but towards him. A shot breaks the silence and Erik's eyes meet mine. I see the pain flash across his face as his eyes squeeze shut and he gasps. He grabs the gun and brings the butt of it over Edward's head, knocking him out cold. Then Erik collapses and I rush to him, pulling his jacket away and searching for the wound. His hand weakly moves to cover it and he lets out a ragged breath.

I feel tears leaking down my cheeks as I pry his hand back and start to take off his shirt. He stops me and then says quietly, "You must get out of here before he wakes back up. I can take care of myself, Nicolette."

"Let's get back to the lair," I tell him. "Erik, I'm scared."

He takes a deep breath. "It grazed me. It hurts but I'll make it." He cringes. "Help me?" he asks in a small voice.

I get his arm around my shoulder and together we get him up off the ground. He gasps and leans heavily against me but I know him. He still has the fighting spirit he once had in Persia. He takes me towards a wall then presses a panel. Then we stagger down the dark passageways and I begin to feel the blood from his wound seeping onto my dress. Erik's breathing is becoming more strained and I pause so he can get some better breaths. We get to the boat and Erik slumps into it, his face overly pale. He's looking sleepy and I begin to do my best to get us across the lake. It's a struggle and I'm tired and out of breath by the time I reach the opposite shore.

Erik is fading and I barely manage to get him out of the boat and into his bed. I then boil water and clean his wound, not really knowing what else to do. As I do this, he drifts asleep. I grab one of his white shirts and tear it into strips and tie that around his waist as a makeshift bandage. Since the bullet only grazed him it's luckily not in there. Erik will know what to do when he wakes up.

Feeling terrified and alone and worried for him, I curl onto the opposite side of the bed and fall into a restless sleep.


	25. Chapter 25: If I Can't Love Her

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed or favorited or followed this story!**

**grapejuice101: I can't tell you if he is or not! haha**

**Angelofmusic46: Thank you! And Erik will be fine!**

**PhantomFan01: I don't like Edward either. **

**RAINBOWNEMESIS: I have more plans for Edward, so no you can't just kill him haha. What would you have liked to see with the plot?**

**Songs:**

**Sylvia's Lullaby from Finding Neverland**

**If I Can't Love Her from Beauty and the Beast**

**Okay, I know I took If I Can't Love Her out of context but please bear with me. **

**Happy Thanksgiving!**

Chapter 25: If I Can't Love Her

**Nicolette**

About half way through the night, Erik becomes feverish. I wake up when his mumbling starts and check his temperature. His eyes flick around under his eyelids and sweat gleams on his skin. I get up and wet a cloth then place it across his forehead.

He stays restless for about another half hour before his eyes slowly open and focus on me. He moves to get up and then winces at the pain in his side. "What do you need?" I ask him quietly.

His eyes meet mine in slight confusion. "Nicolette?" he questions. A hand shakily reaches up to his face where he checks that the mask is securely in place.

"You can take that off," I tell him.

He shakes his head and tries to sit again, this time slower and with more caution. "There was an angel beside me," he says.

"An angel?"

"Yes," he says quietly. "I woke once and saw an angel laying beside me. It was strange."

"You're running a fever and you're hurt. You should try to get more sleep, Erik."

"I need music," he says and tries to start to stand.

"In the morning."

His cool eyes meet mine. "Nicolette, sing for me."

I glance down. "Will you sleep if I do?"

"Yes," he rasps.

I take a deep breath and then begin a soft lullaby.

_Quietly hush now to sleep_

_On the wings of a butterfly_

_let all your cares drift away_

_For now is the end of the day_

_If you close your eyes_

_and count to ten _

_You'll hear your dreams_

_are calling again_

_Just follow the moon_

_Follow and soon a new day will appear_

_You'll have nothing to fear_

_For wherever you are and forever _

_I'll be here_

His breathing has evened out and I let out a long breath. I nestle as comfortably as I can in the chair and fall asleep again.

I wake a few hours later to Erik's hand on my knee. His blue eyes are wide. "Angel," he whispers. He has carefully pulled himself up again and he clumsily moves to my side before collapsing at my feet and placing his head on my knees.

"Erik," I whisper. A soft sob racks his body. I feel his forehead. He's still burning up.

"Angel." And this time it's ragged and so different from his normal beautiful voice.

His voice, choked and weak, begins to sing.

_In my twisted face_

_there's not the slightest trace_

_of anything that even hints of kindness _

_And from my tortured shape_

_no comfort, no escape. _

_I see, but deep within is utter blindness_

_Hopeless_

_As my dream dies_

_As the time flies_

_Love a lost illusion_

_Helpless_

_Unforgiven_

_Cold and driven_

_to this sad conclusion-_

_No beauty could move me_

_No goodness improve me _

_No power on earth, if I can't love her_

_No passion could reach me_

_No lesson could teach me_

_How I could have loved her_

_and make her love me too. _

_If I can't love her, then who?_

"Angel, I love her," he says, breaking back down into tears.

"I know," I say softly. "She is incredible."

"But she loves another."

"You can find love again."

His grip tightens. "I want her. And I will not rest until I have her."

I close my eyes tightly and then nod. "Please sleep."

He nods and drags himself back into his bed.

**Erik**

In the morning, I wake with a start, bolting out of a nightmare. My side aches and I clench my teeth together to keep the curses from streaming out of my mouth. I blink and realize my mask is off so I begin to look for it.

I find it clenched in Nicolette's fingers as she sleeps, curled up under a thin blanket at the edge of my bed. "Nicolette," I say gently. She blinks and turns over.

"Good morning," she chirps sleepily. She looks up into my eyes and smiles slightly. "How do you feel?"

"I'd like my mask."

She stretches and then looks down at the mask. "Would you keep it off? A while longer? You're injured and sick."

I sigh but give into her. I'm too sore to do much more than that.

Nicolette gets up and begins prying the covers away from me, unbuttoning my shirt to check the wound. "Erik, I have no idea what to do for you," she says hopelessly.

"It's alright. I'll help you."

So I walk brave Nicolette through the process of cleaning and sewing up the wound. She looks disgusted but presses on.

While ignoring the stinging pain in my side, I ask her, "So what of Stephen? He didn't come to your aide."

She doesn't break her concentration but shrugs. "He wasn't there to see me. You were. Thank you."

"It's nothing."

"It is not nothing. You were injured, Erik, because some man is after me." Nicolette finally does pause and she looks down, terror flashing over her face. "I'm so scared," she whispers helplessly.

"I won't let him continue to threaten you or harm you."

She smiles softly at me but I see the tears in the corners of her eyes. "And what of you and Christine, Phantom?"

I rest my head back and my eyes flutter shut. "It doesn't matter any more."

Nicolette looks a little confused but goes back to work.

"Nicolette," I say when she finishes, "thank you."


	26. Chapter 26: Masks and Masquerades

**I am so sorry for being so inactive! I wanted to wait to post this chapter until I was certain of what I wanted to come next, but I decided just to go for it, so here it is! **

**Hopefully I'll figure out how to write the next chapter soon and then get that posted. **

**(I also have some new ideas from the recent releasing of The Hunchback of Notre Dame recording so that might come up soon)**

**Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed or liked or followed the story. **

**grapejuice101: I just discovered that song and I love it!**

**RAINBOWNEMESIS: Oh, I see. I'll work on making it blend together better. **

**Child of Music and Dreams: I'm sorry! (Just hold on, I promise it'll get better!)**

**PhantomFan01: Thank you!**

**Angelofmusic46: Erik will be fine and I guess we'll find out!**

**Jade: Thank you! **

**Guest: Thank you (Your review is the one that finally reminded me I needed to post something so THANK YOU!)**

**And onto the story!**

Chapter 26: Masks and Masquerades

**Stephen**

A few days after the Messiah, Nicolette reappears from the lair under the opera. She looks scared and jumpy but I don't question her about it. Instead I decide to stand firm with her.

That night, as a company we get together to hear what the next opera will be. It's a Mozart piece. Nicolette smiles. She definitely admires Mozart's music. I know she'll throw herself into her audition and hopefully do better than how she did in the _Messiah_.

Although I have suspicions that a certain ghost was working against her in that particular instance.

Then right after the opera is announced, a masquerade to ring in the New Year is announced. We all get excited.

The next few days, it's the entire company's job to string decorations and style the halls of the opera house into a wonderland. It looks stunning.

I still don't see Nicolette and my feelings about everything that has happened roll around inside me. I'm constantly nervous and worried if what happened between us was something brief and momentary or if it could propel itself into something more.

At the masquerade I plan on furthering our relationship. If we don't leave this time, I plan on marrying her. And even if we do go home, I think my decision would remain the same. We've seen things now together and together is where we must stay.

I arrange things for my costume and plan to go in dark robes that look like they've come out of _Star Wars_ or _Harry Potter_ with an elegant black mask. I don't hear from Nicolette what she's going as but I look forward to seeing her glow as the prominent beauty.

With every minute ticking closer to New Year's, my heart continues to beat stronger.

**Nicolette**

I take off down the passageways to Erik's lair. I knock on his bedroom door before throwing it open. Erik looks up in semi annoyance at me but it's all truly good natured. He rests his fingers over the strings of his violin and it quiets.

"Erik!" I squeal and plop down beside him on his bed. He smiles at me and pulls his long legs out of my way.

"Yes, Nicolette?"

"There's going to be a masquerade! Like a truly great and beautiful one!" I sigh. "It's going to be amazing."

"And what are you going as?" he questions as he sets the violin gently and carefully in its case.

"I-I don't know. Probably nothing," I say glumly, remembering that there's no way I can get ahold of a gorgeous dress in less than a week.

He just hums in response.

"And they announced the new opera. Perhaps we should begin working on audition pieces?"

"Not necessary. I've already told them my casting choices," he replies dismissively. "But we can have your voice lesson while you're down here."

We run through scales and work together on pieces but nothing in particular. He works on my sight singing and my pronunciation of common foreign words.

Then I go back to the light and help with the decorations.

I keep seeing that Stephen wants to approach me but I continue to avoid him. My heart is all over the place and I know that seeing him will only confuse me more.

Because I'm starting to truly realize the depth of my feelings for Erik- who feels more unattainable than ever. He hasn't reacted to Christine's engagement although I don't know if he even knows. And he earlier mentioned that he didn't care any more about Christine. So I'm starting to wonder if I have a chance.

I hope I have a chance. I'm willing to fight for it.

On the afternoon of the ball, I walk into mine and Christine's room and find a beautiful dress hanging on the wardrobe with shoes and a gorgeous mask. A hand appears on my waist with someone's breath at my neck. "You are fire, Nicolette. Tonight, you're going to burn," Erik says lowly into my ear. Then he slips away without another word and I shiver. I take a breath and then steady myself as I wonder what on earth he could possibly mean.

I turn to the dress. It's a ruby red with gold accents and is nothing like I would ever pick out for myself. I step closer to my dress and unable to resist myself, I strip down then pull on the dress. I hold it up, recognizing I won't be able to put it on by myself. The dress has a tight bodice with a heart shaped neckline and a somewhat low back. Across the middle of the upper part of my arms is a sleeve made of tule that drapes almost like Belle's dress from _Beauty and the Beast. _The bodice is a jewell red with gold accents.

But it isn't the bodice that is the most beautiful part of the dress. The bottom of the bodice goes into a 'v' shape and ends in a point. Here there is a red underskirt that is then topped by layers and layers of red and gold tule falling like the petals of a flower.

Christine suddenly comes in and I jump, holding the dress closer to me. "I'm so sorry, Nicolette!" she proclaims. "Do you want help with your dress?"

"Yes, that would be wonderful," I reply breathlessly.

She moves to start lacing up the intricate back. As she does so, she asks, "You're looking very pale. Is everything okay?"

"Yes. You just scared me is all." I try to laugh it off and she nods.

"As long as you're alright." She steps away from me and I turn to look at her. "You look absolutely beautiful, Nicolette. You're going to catch a husband tonight for sure." And then she giggles because we both know how unimportant that is to me right now. "How about I help you with your hair.

So quickly it all comes together- my long and dark curled hair pulled elegantly into a half up, half down style and my make up tinged with hints of gold. Then it's almost time and Christine switches spots with me and I help her get ready as she sits there in her famous masquerade dress. When we're both ready, we place our shoes and masks on and descend into the entrance hall. Christine separates from me.

The whole group seems to be watching me. Finally someone I recognize as Stephen approaches me. I breathe a sigh of relief and then remember how truly difficult breathing is in this dress.

"You look gorgeous," he says. He asks me to dance and I comply. I'm thrown between partner and partner and finally I have to sit out a round. I sit on the corner of the room but still in a public enough place that I don't find myself worrying too much about Edward.

I recognize Edward's voice from the moment I hear it. "Hello, Nicolette. You look absolutely stunning this evening."

"How did you know?" I question airily.

"With what you're wearing, how could I not know?" His tone becomes cold. "Dance with me."

"Of course," I breathe. It feels as though this dress has gotten tighter. Edward glances down a me, first at my face and then lower down. I glare at him although I can feel my cheeks burning.

"What?" he mutters. "It's not like you couldn't have chosen a higher neckline."

"I didn't choose the dress and it doesn't matter. Don't look at me like that."

He shrugs it off but I continue to glare at him. Suddenly as we're dancing, gasps begin to echo through the room. I release him and turn to the great staircase.

Erik stands at the top, glaring at Edward. His gaze then turns to me and I can feel his eyes on me. This costume looks more the movie version. His red costume is finely tailored to his body, enhancing his skinny but tall frame and his mask lets us all see his clear blue eyes. He looks very intimidating. He stalks forwards, his portfolio of music tucked safely in his arms. He stops halfway down the stairs.

"Why so silent, good messieurs?Did you think that I had left you for good? Have you missed me, good messieurs? I have written you an opera. Here I bring the finished score- Don Juan Triumphant." At that he tosses it lazily in Monsieur Reyer's direction. He scoops it up protectively. He continues in his mesmerizing voice, "The roles are cast. My directions should be clear." Reyer skims over the instructions and casting list at the beginning of the book.

"M-Miss Daae w-will not be playing the lead?" he gets out nervously.

"No. Miss Evers will." He turns to me and strides lower down the staircase. The sea of people parts for him. "No doubt she'll do her best. Her voice is good but if her pride will allow, I will teach her." He continues towards me until we're almost touching. I let out a shaky breath. "There's no need to fear, Nicolette," he says lowly. "I will prepare you for this."

"I'm the lead?" I question airily.

"Yes. You'll be spectacular."

"I can't breathe," I state. Edward suddenly grabs me as my knees buckle. Stephen rushes forwards and Erik disappears in a cloud of smoke, glaring at everyone. Stephen gets his arm around me and my arm around him and takes me back to my room. Erik waits inside, pacing madly.

"Bring her here," he says snappily.

Stephen helps me over to him and I lean into his chest. He removes my mask and tosses it onto the bed. "This is a mistake, Erik," I wheeze out.

"This is no mistake. I did this very much on purpose."

My head finds a comfortable spot against his shoulder and I lean into it. Erik sweeps me into his arms and carries me bridal style down to the lair. I shiver at his touch against my bare back. He gets me to his bed and then moves out of my line of sight. He brings back a cup of water. "Drink this. I'm going to make you some tea." He doesn't move though for a second. Finally he says, "Please sit all the way up for a moment, if you could." I obey. He pushes my hair out of the way slowly then unties my dress. "That should help," he states then rushes out of his room. I get as comfortable as I can while focusing on calming my breathing. Finally, as he's returning with the tea, my breathing has steady. "How are you doing?" he questions as he hands me the warm mug.

"It was the dress mainly," I reassure him. "I think Christine tied it a little too tight."

He doesn't comment.

As I drink the tea, I have to continue to hold my dress up to keep it in place. Finally, I turn to him. "Could you tie it again? Just loosely? It's kind of a pain to keep holding up."

"Of course," he answers smoothly. I stand up and he puts down his tea. He pulls my hair out of the way again and then ties it loose enough that I can still breathe but not so loosely that it keeps slipping down. His hands linger on my back once they're done though. I barely breathe as his hands slip from on my back to around my waist.

"Erik," I say gently. He turns me to face him and his blue eyes are so intense, I can't imagine what thoughts are going on behind his mask. "M-May I go to the swan bed? I'd like to get some rest."

He releases me as abruptly as he grabbed me and nods. "Good night, Nicolette."

"Good night, Erik."


	27. Interlude: Heaven's Light

**This isn't a full chapter but I wanted to update and it will make more sense next chapter why I did it this way, I think?**

**Also, I love the new Hunchback of Notre Dame cast recording and ever since I started listening to it, I knew I wanted to include a song from it so here it is- Heaven's Light by Alan Menken.**

**Anyways, it's a short one but I hope you enjoy it!**

**Angelofmusic46: Stephen is sure thinking about it! But he's gonna have to back off at some point here haha**

**PumpkinKitten: What?**

**grapejuice101: thank you!**

**Child of Music and Dreams: Glad you liked it!**

**Medicine Cat of the Opera: ****(I ship them too)**** I mean, I guess you'll just have to see haha!**

**Enjoy!**

Interlude: Heaven's Light

**Erik**

Early in the morning, I go up to the top of the opera house and watch as the sun rises. In this early, golden light, I catch a few couples walking around in the streets. The sight pulls at my normally guarded heart.

The closer I get the Nicolette, the less protected my heart is. I'm starting to fall.

I step closer to the edge of the building, watching the couples as they hold hands or lean towards each other. Then I remember my face. I laugh sadly.

_So many times out there_

_I've watched a happy pair _

_Of lovers walking in the night. _

_They had a kind of glow around them_

_It almost looked like Heaven's Light_

Part of me aches and I sit and lean against the short stone railing built around the top of the building. I lean my head back and continue.

_I knew I'd never know_

_that warm and loving glow _

_though I might wish with all my might_

_No face as hideous as my face_

_was ever meant for heaven's light_

"Erik?"

Her voice startles me out of my thoughts. On the other side of the roof, I see Nicolette. The golden light ripples through the red and gold tule of her slightly rumpled ball gown, making her truly look like fire.

I pull myself up, drawn like a magnet to her. All those years of waiting and avoiding touch and hating myself are beginning to curl up in me, begging to be released. I walk to her side and she looks up at me.

"What are you doing up here? What were you singing?"

"Nothing," I breathe. We continue to stare at each other. At some point, I take her hand and our fingers entwine. A smile breaks out over her face as if completely uncontrolled by her. Her eyes shine and something in her countenance changes. It's as if she's bloomed for me. And I realize, I don't repel her.

So as the sun breaks completely over into this new day, I lean down and press a gentle kiss to Nicolette's lips. She blinks at me when I pull away, a dazed but still so happy look in her eyes. I give her a moment but it's more for me than for her. I gather my courage and with a smile, I change my life.

"Nicolette, I love you."


End file.
